LOS JUEGOS DE TROST
by Sallen1223
Summary: En los septuagésimos cuartos juegos de Trost Eren se ofrece como tributo del distrito 12 en lugar de Armin, sin embargo, para ganar no sólo deberá enfrentar a titanes que podrían aniquilarlo con un movimiento de muñeca, sino también a Levi "el bandido más fuerte de la humanidad".
1. Prologo

Ok, ayer releía el manga de Shingeki No Kyoji cuando la película de Los Juegos del Hambre comenzó en la TV y bueno, en mi mente resultó esta que no es la idea más original (lo reconozco) pero que no ha querido dejarme en paz.

Obviamente modifiqué algunos detalles de ambos universos para poder desarrollar favorablemente la historia pero lo he escrito con cariño así que no dejen de decirme que les parece.

P.D. ¡Feliz año nuevo a todos!

Resumen: En los septuagésimos cuartos juegos del hambre Eren se ofrece como tributo del distrito 12 en lugar de Armin, sin embargo, para ganar no sólo deberá enfrentar a titanes que podrían aniquilarlo con un movimiento de muñeca, sino también a Levi "el bandido más fuerte de la humanidad".

Para redimirse de la rebelión contra el capitolio sucedida 74 años atrás cada distrito había sido obligado a entregar como tributos a una joven y una chica para la celebración de los Juegos de Trost que se llevaban a cabo una vez al año y, para seleccionar a estos tributos los requisitos eran obscenamente simples:

1.- Tener entre 13 y 30 años de edad.

2.- Sin discapacidades físicas o intelectuales obvias (como si alguien que las tuviera fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para alcanzar la edad antes mencionada).

3.- Que su nombre sea seleccionado mediante un sorteo al azar o ser el primero entre todos los candidatos del distrito en ofrecerse como voluntario.

Y, si un número cuatro se añadiese a esta lista, este sólo citaría "ser un psicópata de sangre fría o tener un deseo vehemente y desesperado de morir".

En un mundo cruel la vida que llevabas se definía desde el momento mismo del nacimiento:

Nacer al interior del capitolio significaba comodidad, riqueza, desahogo y todo el tiempo del mundo para gastarlo.

Pero, los que como Eren, Armin y Mikasa nacían fuera del cobijo del capitolio aprendían a golpes y desde pequeños que les esperaba una vida de trabajo duro y privaciones. Una vida en la infancia transcurriría entre hambres, miradas déspotas y decepciones, para cortarse abruptamente a los trece años y a partir de ahí cada año y por diecisiete años seguidos tendrían que agachar la cabeza a la llegada de la policía militar, formarse unos junto a otros por rango de edad y después – mientras una persona de lo más extravagante se paraba sobre el escenario y presentaba un video que glorificaba el asesinato y las privaciones – rogar a quien sea que los escuchara en el cielo por no convertirse en el tributo elegido para representar a su distrito.

Esa verdad el capitolio ni siquiera se molestaba en ocultarla: aquel que fuese elegido para los Juegos de Trost se vería obligado a recordar el miedo de enfrentar a los titanes… enfrentar a aquellos que habían encerrado a la humanidad en esas jaulas que se llamaban muros.


	2. Mala suerte y un voluntario

CAPITULO I. MALA SUERTE Y UN VOLUNTARIO

Con el calor del verano había llegado también el tiempo de la cosecha.

Como era la obligación para todos los candidatos a tributos Eren Jaeger pasó un peine por entre los mechones recién lavados de su cabello castaño, arregló el cuello de la única camisa sin remiendos que tenía y ajustó el cinturón de los pantalones que su padre le heredara sobre la firme musculatura de su abdomen. Mikasa a su lado hizo una mueca y con un paño húmedo borró una mancha de hollín en su frente, después aún alcanzó a alisar un par de arrugas en su ropa antes de que él la empujara con molestia y le indicará con un gesto la puerta de la casa.

Con movimientos de autómatas ambos vaciaron el agua de la tina que habían utilizado para lavarse, recogieron el poco desastre que habían hecho y después salieron de su hogar asegurando la puerta con llave.

Caminaron hacia la plaza con el mismo tipo de pasos que habían hecho hasta el momento, pero la voz de su amigo Armin los sacó a ambos de su estado de sonambulismo.

-¿Eren? ¿Mikasa? ¿Podemos caminar con ustedes?

Al enfocarse Eren descubrió que Armin no llegaba solo, pues junto con su mejor amigo llegaba el abuelo de este: un hombre realmente no muy alto ya entrado en años, canoso, con un cuerpo de aspecto casi tan demacrado como el de su ropa y piel manchada después de tanto tiempo de trabajar bajo el cruento rayo del sol.

-Te sienta bien vestir así Eren – comentó el viejo a modo de saludo – y por supuesto también Mikasa luce más hermosa cada día que pasa.

-Muchas gracias abuelo – respondieron ellos, ya que al no haber conocido ni uno ni otro a los padres de los suyos el siempre cálido y consentidor abuelo de Armin se había convertido en la figura sustituta perfecta desde que… prácticamente desde que conocieron a Armin, ahora que lo pensaban.

-Chicos es casi la hora y aún queda un largo camino hasta la plaza así que será mejor si Armin se adelanta con ustedes y mis viejos huesos y yo llegaremos más tarde.

-Está bien abuelo, entonces nos veremos después de la ceremonia.

-Así será. Ahora váyanse.

Ninguno de los adolescentes añadió otra palabra a la conversación… era después de todo el día de la cosecha y ese día ponía en peligro la vida de los jóvenes de la aldea aún más que las enfermedades, el hambre o los abusos de la policía militar.

Era el día más temido del año y sin embargo nadie se atrevía a decir nada en voz alta, porque al callar podían hacerse la ilusión de que el peligro no existía y en tiempos de incertidumbre una seguridad – o a lo menos la ilusión de una – se convertía en el más apreciado de los tesoros.

Después de un par de pasos Armin y Mikasa comenzaron entre ellos una amable conversación, pero Eren no tomó parte en la misma.

Desde la muerte de sus padres ocurrida tres años atrás durante el incendio que arrasó con la mitad del pueblo, Mikasa y Armin se habían convertido en lo más importante en el mundo para Eren, y aunque ninguno de los tres chicos era del tipo de juguetonerías ni palabras melosas, el chico de cabello castaño y ojos verdes sabía que en las malas y en las peores podía contar con sus amigos para que ellos lo ayudarán; de ahí que aún en los peores días bastara la presencia de ellos para hacerlo sentir seguro.

Sin embargo, algo era diferente este año.

Eren sentía un nudo en el pecho, una opresión como no la había sentido nunca antes y por lo mismo su mente estaba ausente, dando vueltas una y otra vez alrededor de la fecha que era.

Muy pronto – demasiado para su gusto – llegaron a la plaza principal donde un escenario desorbitante se había levantado y los guardias de la policía militar corrían de un lado a otro como un enjambre de insectos separando a los jóvenes en edad de candidatura de los demasiado jóvenes o demasiado viejos, a los chicos de las chicas y a los candidatos de los que tenían una edad diferente a la de ellos.

Como lo dictaba el protocolo Armin y Eren se formaron en una larga fila que no era la misma en la que se formó Mikasa.

La fila era enorme pero avanzaba con mortífera y silenciosa lentitud de manera que, menos de una hora después, el rubio y el castaño veían llenar – prácticamente al mismo tiempo – sus boletos de sorteo, para posteriormente ser separados en diferentes contingente, ya que Armin había cumplido los dieciséis años días atrás y aún faltaban unos cuantos meses para el cumpleaños de Eren.

Noventa agobiantes minutos tuvieron que transcurrir antes de que los jóvenes terminaran de ser acomodados y aún después de eso quince minutos más fueron necesarios para que los organizadores del evento aprobaran el montaje de las luces y la distribución de cámaras pero, una vez que todo estuvo perfecto, una señal fue dada y la música estridente ahogó el silencio sepulcral de la multitud…

Después de eso, con una coreografía obviamente ensayada hasta el cansancio se paró en el centro del escenario una - ¿mujer? – persona vestida con un extravagante vestido de manga larga, cuello de botella y con vuelo exagerado pero con la falda bajado apenas hasta las rodillas, botas blancas a juego con el color del resto del vestuario y la peluca de crepé que usaba y tanto maquillaje en la cara que no era posible distinguir sus facciones originales.

-Muy buenos días a todos los que nos siguen en vivo – saludó en el micrófono con una voz chillona que a poco estuvo de dejar sordos a los que más cerca estaban de las bocinas – nos encontramos transmitiendo desde el Distrito 12 donde la ceremonia de cosecha está a punto de comenzar, sin embargo, antes de ceder el protagonismo a todos estos guapos jóvenes y bellas señoritas escucharemos el mensaje que el Rey Fritz envía a toda la población en esta, la ceremonia de los septuagésimos Juegos de Trost.

Como cada año un video grabado con la voz y el rostro del Rey Fritz se proyectó en la enorme pantalla que cubría el fondo del escenario y con eso el nudo en el estómago de Eren se acentuó amplificando de forma dolorosa el mortal significado oculto tras las palabras que el monarca pronunciaba en el altavoz.

Ese fatídico video terminó con el toque armonioso de instrumentos musicales y justo después de eso la persona extravagante recuperó su lugar en el centro de toda la atención.

-Muy bien ¡un mensaje realmente conmovedor por parte de nuestro Rey! Pero ahora es el momento que todos hemos estado esperando: ¡Hora de elegir a nuestros tributos de este año!

Su tono excesivamente alegre contrastaba con el hecho de que prácticamente dictaría una sentencia de muerte, pero con paso jovial no dudó ni un segundo en dirigirse a las urnas en que descansaban los boletos de los aspirantes a tributos.

-Primero las damas – casi gimió de gusto al meter la mano en la primera de las urnas y sacar un boleto doblado – y nuestra bella tributo de este año será – desdobló el boleto y lo leyó con un chillido de alegría mientras la multitud entera contenía el aliento – ¡Hannah Cooper!

Los contingentes de los varones continuaron en silencio mientras todas las mujeres – menos una – dejaban escapar el aliento que sin pensar habían contenido.

-¿Hannah Cooper? – Continuó jovialmente la persona extravagante - ¿dónde está Hannah Cooper? ¡Hannah Cooper un paso al frente por favor!

Las jóvenes a su alrededor se apartaron y una muchacha de no más de diecisiete años de edad quedó expuesta entre la multitud con el semblante pálido y el rostro congelado en una explosión que rayaba entre la incertidumbre y la desolación.

-Hannah, lindura, ven conmigo por favor.

Extendiendo el brazo hacia la chica en un genuino gesto de invitación y ella de la nada se vio rodeada por soldados de la policía militar, quienes "protectoramente" la llevaron hacia las escaleras por medio de las cuales se subía al escenario y ahí la entregaron a la guarda de la extravagante persona.

-¡Pero qué alegría! Démosle un fuerte aplauso a nuestra hermosa tributo y deseémosle toda la suerte del mundo para que traiga gloria a nuestro distrito. Ahora – instó a Hannah a que se colocará detrás de ella mientras unos pocos aplausos distantes e inconsistentes resonaban a la distancia - ¿qué les parece si elegimos al guapo galán que completará la ofrenda?

Con pasos que resultaban algo torpes debido al exagerad tacón de las botas la persona extravagante regresó ahora ante la siguiente urna y cada paso Eren lo sentí como si resonara directamente en sus oídos. Al final, con el mismo gesto ceremonioso de antes sacó un nuevo boleto doblado.

-Y el nombre de nuestro tributo masculino es… ¡Armin Arlet!

Así, mientras susurros de alivio colectivo escapaban de labios de sus compañeros, Eren sintió un gran peso hundirse de lleno en él, presionando su corazón y sacando el aire de sus pulmones.

Su visión se volvió borrosa, su pulso latía de manera irregular en sus oídos y sus pies de pronto fueron enraizados en el piso como si no se hubiese movido en siglos. En ese momento sintió que todo el peso del mundo lo aplastaba y creyó que no sería capaz de moverse de nuevo pero…

El sonido de los pasos de los guardias mientras escoltaban a Armin lo devolvió a la realidad.

-¡Armin! – de la nada la conciencia pareció regresar a él - ¡Armin! ¡No, esperen! – Protestó cuando los soldados le rodearon para contenerlo - ¡soy voluntario! ¡Déjenlo en paz! ¡Yo soy voluntario!

Los guardias entonces se miraron por un momento y después, con un movimiento fluido, abandonaron a Armin rodeando a Eren en su lugar.

-¡Vaya si esta ha sido toda una sorpresa! – la voz de la persona exótica le golpeó los oídos – parece que por primera vez tenemos un voluntario en el Distrito 12 – los guardias lo llevaron al pie de las escaleras, las cuales subió mecánicamente sin percatarse más que a medias de la mano que se extendía en su dirección – dime guapo – esa voz jovialmente fuera de lugar se negaba a dejarlo en paz - ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Yo… - se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de que su voz resonaba por el micrófono ¿en qué momento había llegado hasta ahí? – soy Eren… Eren Jaeger.

-Bien Eren, sé bienvenido a los septuagésimo cuartos juegos de Trost. Distrito 12 ¡brindemos un fuerte aplauso a nuestro valiente tributo Eren Jaeger!

Sólo que esta vez nadie aplaudió y la visión de Eren regresó justo a tiempo para ver que uniformemente todas las personas del Distrito 12 levantaban la mirada hacia él mientras se colocaban el puño sobre el corazón…

Fue hasta que observó a la distancia las miradas petrificadas de Armin y Mikasa que Eren comprendió plenamente lo que acababa de hacer.


	3. Viaje en tren

CAPITULO II. VIAJE EN TREN

Lo más cerca que había estado en un tren antes de esto había sido cuando trabajaba vendiendo pan de trigo en la estación, pero ahora que viajaba al interior de uno la sensación era completamente diferente.

Tan pesada como era la maquinaria del tren Jaeger había esperado ver moverse todo a su paso tal y como se sentía el movimiento en la terminal cuando el tren llegaba, pero en lugar de eso el piso bajo sus pies era firme, estable en su totalidad y con una sensación de seguridad que hacía parecer que era el paisaje fuera de las ventanas el que se movía en retroceso.

-¿Es una vista realmente impresionante, cierto?

El rostro de Eren se volvió hacia la… persona que en su mente era clasificada como "la persona extravagante".

-Yo… sí. Es impresionante – habló Eren en cuanto se recuperó un poco de la sorpresa.

Y no estaba mintiendo. El Distrito 12 era un lugar destinado enteramente al cultivo; sin animales más grandes que los zorros que llegaban persiguiendo conejos, sin construcciones aparatosas ni masas de agua más grandes que los canales de riego o el río que hacía funcionar el molino y sin otro tipo de árboles que no fueran frutales creciendo en las pequeñas colinas que conformaban el territorio…

Pero el paisaje que atravesaban en ese momento ¡guau! Eren mentiría si dijera que alguna vez esperó ver algo igual que esa enorme cascada desembocando en un río cuyo cause parecía fluir por debajo de la muralla y que sostenía la vida de un hermoso bosquecillo en el que todo tipo de animales de los que sólo había escuchado en anécdotas de viajeros lejanos se movían con libertad.

-¿Nunca antes habías salido del Distrito 12?

-No. Esta es la primera vez que salgo.

-Ya veo – finalmente Eren se dio cuenta de que el tono de voz de la persona era extrañamente suave… contraste total a lo que había sucedido en el escenario durante la cosecha – bueno, en este momento atravesamos territorios del Distrito 7 donde se dedican enteramente a la caza así que es normal que el contraste con las tierras ganaderas sea tan marcado.

A pesar de todo – absolutamente TODO lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento – la curiosidad de Eren sacó lo mejor de él y sintió deseos de sacar de esa extravagante persona toda la información que fuera posible.

-¿Son así todos los demás distritos?

-¿Qué quieres decir con "así"?

-Tan diferentes del Distrito 12… tan… no sé cómo decirlo, es decir… tan… sólo eso… diferentes.

-El mundo es más variado que las tierras del Distrito 12 – respondió la persona extravagante con ese mismo toque de suavidad que había empleado momentos antes – es comprensible si de pronto te sientes anonadado ante él.

-No es eso – se defendió de inmediato Eren – no me siento anonadado, más bien…

-¿Más bien? – lo animó tras un breve silencio.

-Más bien quiero explorar aún más. Mi sueño de pequeño era viajar por todo el reino conociendo los distritos de cabo a rabo. Conforme crecí entendí que no sería fácil cumplir mi sueño pero aún conservaba la esperanza de lograrlo hasta que… - de pronto su voz se quebró con el recuerdo de lo sucedido durante la cosecha volviendo a él y congelando la sangre en sus venas.

-¿Piensas dejar tu sueño atrás, Eren?

-¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¡Por supuesto que no!

Tan pronto como dijo la respuesta en voz alta la realidad de las palabras llegó a él y esa determinación (o terquedad) que siempre lo había caracterizado iluminó sus ojos.

-No voy a dejar mis sueños – continuó más para sí mismo que para la persona extravagante – yo… voy a ganar los Juegos de Trost y después utilizaré el dinero para viajar con Armin y Mikasa y conocer todo el reino.

Ante lo que sólo podía ser descrito como "fuego en la mirada" la persona extravagante no pudo evitar el enfocar enteramente toda su atención en ese muchacho que estaba en frente suyo.

En su experiencia había dos clases de tributos: los que creen que tienen la habilidad suficiente para ganar los Juegos de Trost – descubriendo en el momento de la verdad que por más que den pelea son más diminutos de lo que piensan – y los que estaban tan asustados de jugar que estaban condenados al fracaso desde incluso antes de poner un pie en la arena y eran asesinados en las primeras horas (si es que bien les iba).

Por lo general podía ubicarlos en la categoría correcta en cuestión de unas cuantas charlas, pero en el caso particular de Eren Jaeger bueno… para ser justos nunca antes en su carrera se había topado con un voluntario y mucho menos en las circunstancias que habían orillado la decisión del adolescente. Sin embargo la verdad de los motivos para las acciones de Eren no eran claros, porque el muchacho parecía tener demasiadas aspiraciones personales como para simplemente tirarlas al bote de basura por otra persona y extrañamente eso es justamente lo que había hecho al ofrecerse en lugar de Armin Arlet.

Pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué había en ese muchacho rubio que lo hiciera tan valioso para Eren como para arriesgar su vida por él? Y ¿cómo podría preguntarlo sin hacer que el chico se pusiese a la defensiva? Es decir, fraternizar demasiado con los tributos era siempre una mala idea pero a veces su curiosidad simplemente le rebasaba.

-Luces muy seguro de poder ganar.

-No es como si tuviera otra opción ¿cierto?

-Aceptar la muerte inminente no es una opción para ti ¿cierto?

-No.

Una extraña mueca de aprobación se formó en el rostro de la persona extravagante.

-Sigue pensando así… tal vez entonces puedas regresar con vida.

Eren estaba por responder a eso cuando la puerta del vagón se abrió y sus amigos entraron con rostros serios.

Tal vez no era para menos.

El reglamento de los Juegos de Trost autorizaba a cada tributo a seleccionar dos asesores de confianza, los cuales debían acompañarlo y ayudarlo permanentemente desde el momento mismo de la cosecha y hasta que los juegos finalizaran. Ser asesor significaba que si el tributo al que ayudaban resultaba vencedor una vida de riquezas les sería otorgada, y de ahí que más de uno se ofreciera a ayudar al tributo.

Pero para esa decisión el tributo tenía el derecho de elegir a quien quisiese, y, por supuesto que Eren había pedido como asesores a sus mejores amigos… no porque no creyera que los oficiales de la policía militar que se ofrecían no fueran aptos capacitadores, sino porque no había otras personas en quienes confiara tanto como en ellos.

-Eren acaban de entregarnos el archivo de protocolos para los Juegos ¿quieres estudiarlos con nosotros, o crees que sería mejor idea si yo los reviso mientras Mikasa te ayuda a practicar un poco el combate cuerpo a cuerpo?

-Pienso conveniente revisarlos juntos. También podemos… – se interrumpió abruptamente para mirar a la persona extravagante junto a él – ¿usted podría ayudarnos, tal vez?

Los amigos de Eren voltearon a mirar a la interpelada: Armin rogando ayuda con la mirada y Mikasa en una actitud más bien amenazadora, ya que a sus ojos esa persona era en parte culpable por la difícil situación que enfrentaba Jaeger desde el momento en que fue su mano la que sacó el papel con el nombre de Armin.

-Por supuesto que puedo ayudarlos… y claro está que me ilusiona ver ganar al Distrito 12 en los Juegos de Trost – hasta ahí la declaración parecía coherente pero lo siguiente que dijo hizo que los ojos de los amigos se llenaran de desconcierto – además ¡si los ayudo tendré la oportunidad de estudiar muy de cerca a los titanes y avanzar en mis investigaciones!

-¿Investigaciones? – cuestionó Armin de inmediato.

-Sí bueno – el rostro de la persona extravagante se tornó de pronto increíblemente serio – la mayoría de las personas en el reino ven a los titanes como algo incomprensible que siempre ha estado ahí y con lo que sólo tenemos interacción durante los juegos de Trost, sin embargo, han sido los titanes los responsables de que el reino se encuentre encerrado entre las murallas y de que no conozcamos lo que hay más allá de los muros. Sé que es extraño, pero yo pienso que mientras más logremos entender a los titanes mayores probabilidades habrá de poder salir algún día de los muros.

-¿Salir algún día de los muros? – por alguna razón que ellos mismo no lograban comprender los ojos de Armin y Eren brillaron con expectación – usted… ¿usted piensa que eso sería posible?

-Ahora mismo ni en sueños… pero no sé, tal vez en el futuro la idea pueda convertirse en algo más que una simple ilusión.

-Entonces – algo en las palabras de la otra persona había hecho que de pronto Eren sintiera que podía contarla en la categoría de "aliados" – ¿eso significa que me ayudará a ganar los juegos?

-Eren, no voy a mentirte. Ganar los Juegos de Trost es algo casi imposible: por un lado habrá titanes, titanes que aunque nunca antes en tu vida los hayas visto tratarán de devorarte a toda costa y que por alguna razón desconocida sólo se sienten atraídos por los humanos para su alimentación.

-Pero hemos visto titanes en las transmisiones de los años anteriores y su mismo tamaño los hace torpes – defendió Mikasa.

-La impresión de verlos por televisión no es lo mismo que tener que enfrentarlos en persona… puede que en las pantallas luzcan impresionantes, pero ese aire ridículo que se aprecia en pantalla no tiene nada que ver con el sentimiento de impotencia que te obligan a experimentar cuando ves morir ente sus fauces a la gente que te importa.

-Usted… - Eren titubeó antes de preguntar – ¿usted ha visto titanes frente a frente?

-Mentiría si dijera que no… pero también mentiría si dijera que sí.

-¿Qué demonios quiere decir eso? – se exaltó Mikasa.

-Pórtense bien y les contaré esa historia un día. Ahora, en el otro extremo Eren, el ganador de los juegos es el último tributo que queda en pie y eso sólo significa que una vez ingresado a la arena tendrás a otras veintitrés personas que no desearán más que tu muerte con tal de salir del infierno al que van a caer...dicho de otra forma – volteó a mirar al adolescente de forma solemne – las posibilidades de que salgas con vida de esta aventura son realmente bajas.

-Entiendo eso… aún así yo… yo… ¡no voy a rendirme sin luchar!

* * *

Ok... espero haya sido de su agrado y también un saludo especial a Coffefreak por dejar el primer comentario.

Hasta la próxima ;)


	4. Hange y Petra

CAPITULO III. HANGE Y PETRA

Después de casi dos horas de conversación – es decir, casi a la una de la mañana – los tres amigos aprendieron que el nombre de la persona extravagante era Hange Zoe, que ella – o él (ninguno de los tres había reunido el valor necesario para preguntar directamente pero habían decidido por unanimidad darle el trato de una mujer) – había nacido en el capitolio pero que su madre era oriunda del Distrito 12 y que había buscado el empleo de conductora en los Juegos de Trost por ser éste uno de los pocos medios disponibles para tener acceso a la poca información disponible que existía sobre los titanes.

También se habían comenzado a plantar sospechas en el cerebro de Armin… sospechas buenas, cabe aclarar.

Para que se entienda: desde sus actuaciones exageradas hasta ese vestuario y maquillaje estrafalarios – por decirlo de manera amable – todo en Hange Zoe gritaba falta de sesos, pero bastaba tratarla por un corto periodo de tiempo para entender que esa primera impresión era totalmente errónea, y si se pensaba fríamente puede que los avances en la "investigación" de la que Hange presumía se debieran precisamente a que gente ingenua o demasiado distraída no tendría el cuidado de esconder ciertos datos de las personas que pensaban que no los escuchaban o que aunque lo hiciesen jamás podrían entenderlos y mucho menos reinterpretarlos.

Lo mejor de todo era que, por alguna extraña razón, Hange parecía realmente querer ayudarlos y a pesar de que llevaba tanto tiempo hablando sin interrupciones y mezclando suposiciones con hechos concretos, más de un dato útil había podido obtener Armin de sus palabras.

Sin embargo, para los tres mejores amigos el día había sido emocionalmente intenso y desgastante, pasando sin interrupciones entre la elección de Armin como tributo, la sustitución por parte de Eren, las incómodas despedidas con el abuelo y los demás chicos del pueblo, abordar el tren tras empacar de manera apresurada, la reunión con los "capacitadores" que se encargarían de explicarles las reglas de los juegos y la charla con Hange… bueno, se sobreentiende que el día había sido agotador ¿verdad?

Por eso, cuando la frente de Eren casi se impactó contra la superficie de la mesa en la que Hange había insistido en servirles té, Hange Zoe entendió que estaba forzando la atención de los muchachos y de manera apresurada los mandó a dormir.

A bordo de ese tren que los llevaría a la capital los tres amigos tenían cada uno su propia habitación pero Armin y Mikasa se negaron rotundamente a dejar a solo a su amigo por lo que, cuando a eso de las siete de la mañana Hange fue a buscarlos para tratar con ellos un asunto importante, se vio obligada a entrar prácticamente de puntitas en la habitación del castaño y despertar a los otros muchachos con ligeros toques en el hombro.

Después de dejar el lugar de Eren, los dos chicos se encerraron con Hange en la misma sala en la que habían estado hablando apenas unas cuantas horas antes.

-¿Hay algo importante? – se decidió a preguntar finalmente Armin.

-Mientras ustedes dormían paramos en el Distrito 9 y en una hora más pararemos en el 5, después de eso serán cinco horas antes de llegar a la capital pero en cuanto lleguemos cada tributo debe ser enviado directamente a su estilista… por lo mismo es hora de que Mikasa y tú seleccionen de entre los candidatos al estilista ideal para Eren.

-¿Estilista? – Mikasa no parecía particularmente interesada en los currículos que la mujer de vestuario extravagante les ofrecía – que sea cualquiera. Sería bueno que en lugar de perder el tiempo en esas banalidades nos permitieran más tiempo de entrenamiento con las armas y el cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Sin ánimos de ofenderte Mikasa, creo que no estás analizando el panorama completo.

-¿Qué?

-Mikasa, Hange tiene razón – intervino Armin recibiendo los papeles que su amiga había ignorado – la elección del estilista no parece algo importante ahora, pero cuando Eren esté en la arena enfrentando una muerte casi segura – el tono de culpa en su voz no le pasó desapercibido a ninguna de las dos mujeres – una lata con sopa o medicamentos pueden marcar la diferencia entre caer o vencer, y para bien o para mal los patrocinadores van a darle eso a quien vean que es más redituable en el gusto del público.

Ahí Hange se llevó una sorpresa. Había esperado que la chica comentara acerca de lo estúpido que eso era y se enfadara comenzando a golpear todo lo que se encontrara a su paso – tal y como había hecho en su distrito cuando se recuperó del shock de saber a su "princeso" como tributo elegido – pero en lugar de eso una chispa de comprensión apareció en sus ojos grises y un visible asentimiento fue la respuesta que dedicó al rubio.

-Bien, si un buen estilista puede ayudar a salvar a Eren entonces hay que elegir al mejor de todos. Tú – se dirigió directamente a Hange pero por primera vez desde que se conocieron no había hostilidad en el tono de la de cabello obscuro – has sido presentadora por el Distrito 12 desde hace ya varios años ¿quién de todos estos puede ayudarnos mejor?

-Bien pues… si de currículos se trata Nanaba y Gunter son los estilistas más experimentados. Ella ha trabajado en los Juegos de Trost desde hace 12 años y además es tres veces ganadora del premio al mejor diseñador de moda de invierno. En cuanto a Gunter… bueno, no cualquiera es bienvenido a presentar su solicitud en este evento particular y Gunter lleva 18 años sin recibir ni un solo rechazo ¿eso habla bien de él, no?

-Entonces ¿a cuál de los dos debemos elegir?

Hange se mordió el labio inferior.

-Aún en este tipo de concursos la fama no lo es todo. Los diseñadores de los que te hablé son buenos porque guían sus diseños de acuerdo a lo que le gusta al público, pero si la elección fuera mía entonces yo los ignoraría y me iría por Petra.

-¿Petra? – cuestionó Mikasa cuando la otra mujer señaló de entre los juegos de papeles el currículo de una mujer joven y con el cabello rojo inusualmente corto.

-Bueno, reconozco que no es una de las diseñadoras más condecoradas y en este juego es la más novata de todos, pero su estilo es inusual y tiene ese toque de… no sé. A diferencia de casi todos los demás Petra es auténtica, define sus ideales y se mantiene fiel a sí misma independientemente de si los resultados le gustan o no a los demás. Aún así deben pensar que de contratarla a ella el resultado será imprevisible.

Los dos amigos intercambiaron una mirada entre ellos compartiendo el mismo pensamiento: si por ellos fuese tomarían la opción segura y elegirían a alguno de los diseñadores de mayor prestigio, pero después de escuchar la descripción de Petra no podían dejar de pensar que si algún estilista podía llegar a entender a Eren esa sería ella y, por tanto, era tal vez la única que podría sacar a relucir su máximo potencial.

Aún así, apostar la vida de Eren a una novata…

-Hange – murmuró el rubio después de algún rato – ya tomamos una decisión.

. .-.

Despertar, practicar algo de combate cuerpo a cuerpo con Mikasa, tomar el desayuno, escribir en su diario, escuchar a Hange y darse un lavado rápido antes de subir al auto sin ventanas que lo esperaba en la estación y que lo llevó hasta ese edificio extraño.

El día de Eren podía ser descrito en esas simples palabras pero lo cierto es, que mientras esas dos mujeres extrañas lo mantenían recostado en la mesa y dedicaban toda su energía a lavar y tallar cada centímetro de la superficie de su cuerpo, el castaño no terminaba de descifrar si su rostro estaba encendido debido a encontrarse desnudo frente a dos mujeres maduras o si en cambio era un pálido semblante lo que reflejaba a causa de las nauseas nerviosas que no le habían dado tregua desde el momento que – por primera vez en su vida – se vio obligado a enfrentar un problema sin la presencia tranquilizadora de sus amigos.

-No estoy del todo segura – escuchó la voz de la mujer, pero tal vez por el ruido de las regaderas o tal vez por el martilleo de los latidos del corazón en los oídos, dichas palabras sonaban distantes – tal vez tengamos que lavarlo un poco más.

-Ese es el problema con la gente del campo – respondió la otra – no es posible remediar toda una vida de revolcarse en porquerías con una simple ducha y es injusto que nos pidan algo tan difícil.

-Calla amiga, podrían oírte.

Si algo más dijeron esas personas el castaño no las escuchó. En cuanto terminaron de lavarlo envolvieron su cuerpo en una toalla mullida y lo llevaron a una sala contigua donde se quedó recostado en un sofá completamente solo.

Al principio el castaño no se atrevió a moverse de donde estaba, sin embargo al final la curiosidad pudo más que él y – sujetando firmemente la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo – se levantó para examinar lo que había a su alrededor… y que lo dejó con la boca abierta.

¡Dios santo! ¿Quién rayos tendría tiempo de ponerse tanta ropa en una sola vida?... ok, eso era lo de menos pero ¿a quién en este puto mundo se le ocurriría vestir de una manera tan ridícula? Porque en verdad, aún a pesar de que los veintidós trajes estaban íntegra y pulcramente colgados, no le quedaba del todo claro por dónde entraba la cabeza y cuáles eran las mangas.

-¿Te gustan esos trajes, Eren?

El chico saltó en su sitio al verse sorprendido y volvió el rostro sólo para encontrar parada detrás de él a una mujer bajita, de cabello rojo cortado casi al ras y grandes ojos.

-¿Qué? Yo… ¡lo siento por mirar sin permiso! Es que…

-Tranquilo Eren, si yo quisiera mantener esta ropa oculta no la habría colgado aquí ¿no crees?

-Esto – de alguna manera extraña eso tenía sentido – sí, supongo que sí.

-Aún no has respondido mi pregunta ¿estos diseños te gustan?

-Yo… - Eren no encontraba las palabras para decir amablemente lo horrible que la ropa le parecía así que decidió soltarlo así como así – no me gustan mucho, la verdad.

Contra lo que había esperado la pelirroja no parecía molesta, por el contrario una gran sonrisa llenaba su rostro.

-Si piensas así entonces nos llevaremos muy bien. Aquí entre nos todo esto lo diseñé por encargo y bajo especificaciones estrictas pero para ser sincera estos son los que considero los mayores fracasos de mi carrera.

Sobre decir que esas palabras sorprendieron a Eren, pero también lo hicieron sentir una confianza que no había sentido ni de cerca con ninguna de las tantas personas que lo recibieron al llegar a la capital.

-¿Disculpe pero – murmuró – quién es usted y cómo sabe mi nombre?

-Bueno pero que descortesía la mía. Mi nombre es Petra y para esta competencia seré tu estilista. Por supuesto es natural que sepa tu nombre Eren pero – un brillo especial apareció en sus ojos – dentro de poco me aseguraré de que sea el nombre más popular en todo el reino.

-¿Yo?... pero yo no…

-Supe lo que hiciste por tu amigo – su mirada era repentinamente suave y su voz seria – fuiste muy valiente.

-Armin ha sido mi mejor amigo prácticamente desde que usamos pañales. No podía hacerlo de otra forma.

-¿Y por qué no?

-¿Qué por qué no? ¿No es obvio? Armin es la persona más inteligente que conozco pero no es un luchador, además… – sin quererlo su mirada se perdió en el vacio – este es un mundo cruel, y Armin aún no ha logrado entender eso.

-Ya veo… tranquilo, lo entiendo.

Después de algunos minutos de silencio Petra volvió a hablar.

-Eren, te ofreciste como tributo para salvar a Armin y lo lograste pero ¿qué es lo que sigue ahora?

-¿Qué sigue? ¿A qué…?

-Bien, mi pregunta es ¿te resignarás al hecho de que has dado la vida por tu amigo? ¿O acaso piensas en algo más allá de eso y estás dispuesto a hacer lo que sea con tal de volver con vida de los Juegos de Trost?

Como si esa pregunta hubiese encendido algún interruptor en la mente de Eren el semblante del chico cambió: sus facciones adoptando una rudeza poco común en alguien de su edad, su postura erguida y orgullosa y su mirada tan brillante e intensa que en sus preciosos ojos verdes prácticamente se podían ver destellar las flamas.

-Viviré – respondió Eren con firme convicción – viviré al precio que sea.

-Excelente decisión – aduló Petra – y por supuesto mi deber como tu estilista es ayudarte a sobrevivir… captando el interés de los patrocinadores.

-¿Cómo haremos eso?

-Ya que eres más guapo de lo que había esperado tengo la confianza de que nuevas ideas surgirán. Sin embargo mi idea inicial es montarte en una carroza con un traje especial que hará que preciosas flamas enmarquen tu figura… mmm… y si añadimos ácido bórico puede que incluso convirtamos eso en tu sello personal.

El rostro de Eren quedó en blanco.

-Tú… ¿eso es una broma, cierto?


	5. Desfile

CAPITULO IV. DESFILE

Chad: ¡Muy buenos días señoras y señores! Soy su amigo Chad Mercator transmitiendo en vivo desde la capital de nuestro hermoso reino, donde en unos pocos minutos se dará el banderazo oficial a los septuagésimo cuartos Juegos de Trost. Hoy como todos los años me acompaña el experto en moda Liver Cassio para traer a ustedes las mejores observaciones y opiniones con respecto a estos veinticuatro tributos que por primera vez serán presentados ante el público.

Liver: Muchas gracias por esa presentación Chad y es todo un honor compartir el palco contigo esta noche.

Chad: Liver el honor es todo mío.

Liver: Pero mira quienes llegan justo a tiempo ¡son los tributos!

Chad: Sí, y aunque muy poca información se ha dado por medios oficiales, cuentan las fuentes que la cosecha de este año es algo realmente especial.

Liver: Con el equipo de estilistas de este año no es para menos.

Chad: Jaja, cierto. Ahora, como todos los años la primera carroza en entrar corresponde al Distrito 1, representado este año por Annie Leopard y Barthole Canneg ¡míralos! Haciendo una verdadera entrada triunfal justo a tiempo para ser recibidos por toda la calidez del público.

Liver: No han recorrido tres metros y ya estoy impresionado. Esa chica rubia es ciertamente hermosa y con ese aire de arrogancia que proyecta en esa imitación del uniforme de la policía militar es simplemente ¡guau!... el chico por su parte no tendrá un cuerpo realmente llamativo pero la estatura sin duda es un punto a su favor ¿qué más necesita decirse? El Distrito 1 es la cuna de la excelencia militar y creo que Xeon ha logrado captar eso en los vestuarios y en el estilo militar de la carroza.

Chad: Toca el turno al Distrito 2 y, como buena zona textil llegan luciendo una parte de la gran variedad de telas que hay disponibles en su tierra.

Liver: Sí bueno… personalmente no es mi carruaje favorito. Es decir, todas las telas habidas y por haber en el reino y presentan vestuarios que más bien parecen muestrarios vivientes.

Chad: Los nombres de los tributos son Pietro Baez y Alma León… él en realidad no parece algo sobresaliente pero la chica tiene cierta ternura que robará más de un corazón en esta arena.

Liver: Personalmente no creo que eso sea suficiente. Pero ¡vuala! ¡Esos chicos del Distrito 3 sí que se han pasado este año!

Chad: Mira que causar tal reacción en la multitud desde su llegada. Ok, para los que no están familiarizados con su naturaleza, el Distrito 3 es la ciudad subterránea que yace debajo del suelo mismo de la capital, ahora, sé que suena extraño pero estas personas en realidad viven prácticamente toda su vida bajo tierra y ahí tienen hospitales, hoteles, restaurantes, escuelas y e inclusive parques y centros deportivos.

Liver: Sí bueno, no es un lugar especialmente lujoso pero si de diversión se trata ahí se puede obtener mucha a un bajo precio. Entienden de lo que hablo ¿no?

Chad: (Con falso reproche) Liver pillín, este no es el lugar ni el momento para hablar de esas cosas… mejor dinos ¿qué opinas de los tributos que este curioso Distrito nos ofrece este año?

Liver: Mentiría si dijera que no estoy impresionado: por tradición el Distrito 3 suele ofrecer sujetos realmente interesantes y este año no parece ser la excepción, es decir, esa chica luce realmente fiera y los tatuajes en su rostro y en su vientre me hacen pensar que nació para llevar el top y los pantalones de cuero que modela en este preciso momento.

Chad: Gabriela Hathaway sin duda nos regala una vista impresionante pero Levi no se queda atrás y mira que para medir tan solo 1.60 m tiene un no sé que en su presencia que realmente impone bastante.

Liver: Me llama la atención su complexión, es decir, a pesar de su tamaño _compacto_ ese vestuario ayuda a remarcar lo bien cincelado de sus músculos además de que es algo que hace perfecto juego con ese gris brillante de sus ojos pero sin dejar de hacer contraste con la piel pálida ni perderse en el negro de su cabello, el cual por cierto luce impecable ese corte estilo militar.

Chad: ¿Y qué opinas de la carroza?

Liver: Es un modelo clásico que no aporta nada bueno pero funciona bien para equilibrar la extravagancia de sus ocupantes y no se puede negar que además da algo de clase y buen gusto al todo.

Chad: Y ahora llegan los tributos del Distrito 4 que, como todos sabemos, se dedica principalmente a la crianza de peces y la producción de energía en sus imponentes represas.

Liver: ¿Sabes Chad? Esos disfraces de pescado podrían calificarse de ridículos si no estuviesen diseñados con tan buen gusto. Cabe aclarar que…

Y así, uno tras otro los, los carruajes avanzaron exhibiendo a los tributos como si de piezas de entretenimiento se trataran… aunque en realidad eso eran ¿verdad? Para los habitantes de la capital, los que montaban las carrozas no eran adolescentes asustados, padres preocupación por la familia que dejaban atrás ni hermanos que se preguntaban si un día volverían a ver a los suyos. No. Para los capitalinos, esos condenados a morir no eran sino personajes que les ayudarían a pasar algo del tiempo que les sobraba en esta vida.

Sin embargo, conforme el desfile avanzaba el tiempo se hacía pesado y el interés que se había despertado a la aparición de los primeros carruajes se había ahogado con la monotonía y el cansancio. Salió el carruaje del Distrito 11 y la gente respiró de alivio porque sólo faltaba un carruaje más para terminar con el tedio. Cuando finalmente salió el carruaje del 12…

Chad: ¡No puedo creerlo! Liver ¿estás viendo lo mismo que yo?

Liver: ¡Sí Chad, lo hago! Pero no puede ser ¡señoras y señores esto es algo nunca antes visto!

En sus casas los televidentes habían abierto la boca para olvidar como cerrarla otra vez, en la plaza principal los asistentes al evento soltaban murmullos de asombro y admiración pero, en realidad en ese momento los que sentían las emociones más intensas eran Eren y Hannah, quienes a pesar del movimiento irregular de la carroza y del estruendo a su alrededor, se mantenían erguidos y mirando al frente mientras la carroza en la que viajaban era prácticamente envuelta por llamas que con su tonalidad de verde brillante destacaban en la plaza más que cualquier otro punto luminoso.

 _No son reales_ – cantaba Hannah en su mente intentando que era mentira lograra desacelerar su corazón – _las llamas no son reales… el fuego no es real, y no voy a quemarme si hago el más mínimo movimiento._

Eren por su parte estaba inusualmente tranquilo. Petra le había advertido que de tocar directamente el borde de la carroza ni siquiera la ropa aislante que vestía – negra como la noche misma y totalmente ceñida a los trabajados músculos de su cuerpo – podría evitarle quemaduras, sin embargo, a pesar de lo aparatoso de las flamas y de la intensidad del calor que se veía obligado a soportar, una voz en el fondo de su mente se encargaba de recordarle que esta y más cosas tendría que hacer si quería sobrevivir. Por eso y sólo por eso se negó a ala idea de parecer un adorno y, mostrando una seguridad que en realidad no tenía, se inclinó hacia el costado izquierdo, hizo con su mano enguantada el ademán de tomar algunas de las flamas encendidas y después las sopló suavemente al público sabiendo que se desvanecerían a medio camino pero que dicho gesto bien podía ser interpretado como si las estuviera regalando. Después volteó hacia Hannah y entendió que no le gustaba esa mirada angustiada en su rostro, por lo que la tomó de la mano y después levantó ambos brazos.

La reacción del público no se hizo esperar y más de mil aplausos estallaron tan solo en la plaza principal mientras desde el palco conductores, aristócratas observaban con asombro… y Petra y Hange observaban con vivo orgullo.

Finalmente el recorrido terminó con la llegada del último carruaje al pie del palco de honor y, a la indicación de una voz en su auricular, el mismísimo Rey Fritz se levantó de su asiento y, llegando a la orilla del balcón comenzó un emotivo discurso:

-Como todos recordarán, desde hace cientos de años nuestros feroces enemigos los titanes aparecieron sobre esta tierra y a pesar de todos los esfuerzos de la humanidad sólo unas cuantas familias selectas sobrevivieron gracias a la construcción de las tres grandes murallas que hasta el día de hoy aún nos protegen.

"Durante casi tres siglos El Muro Sina, el Muro Rose y el Muro María fueron fronteras impenetrables que con sus puertas cerradas ayudaron a mantener separarnos de aquellos que podían con su hambre y su tamaño a los últimos supervivientes, sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo algunas mentes ociosas comenzaron a inquietarse y a tener "inconformidades". Así, con esas funestas ideas revolucionarias extendiéndose como una peste e infectando los ingenuos cerebros de la población, los 13 distritos se rebelaron contra la capital que tan amablemente los protegió, administró y cobijó. Cegados por su curiosidad y sin entender el orden natural de las cosas apresaron a los aristócratas y forzaron la puerta del Distrito de Trost con la idea de poder salir a explorar el mundo exterior…"

Una pausa dramática fue ambientada con una música lúgubre que hacía congelar la sangre en las venas.

-Como era de esperarse – continuó el rey en tono de sabiduría – la primera apertura de las puertas del muro concedió a los titanes la oportunidad de penetrar en territorio seguro y, para poder salvar a la población, los de la capital nos vimos obligados a cerrar la puerta de comunicación entre el desahuciado Trost y el Muro María.

"Esta terrible pérdida también nos hizo ver cuán mal habíamos gobernado, dejando demasiado suelta la rienda de un pueblo que aún no estaba listo para tomar decisiones y así, como escarmiento pero sobre todo como recordatorio de lo que sucede cuando la curiosidad se torna peligrosa para el bienestar común, surgieron estos que hoy llamamos los Juegos de Trost y que consisten en el sacrificio de dos tributos de cada uno de los distritos para sobrevivir el mayor tiempo posible en la mortal tierra de lo que en su día fue el decimotercer distrito de nuestro reino."

Su cabeza se inclinó entonces para ver a los tributos.

-Recuerden queridos y valientes tributos, que riqueza y estatus esperan a quien sobreviva en las tierras de Trost, pero, de acuerdo a las reglas del juego, será sólo uno el que regrese con vida.

Así, tan simple como eso, el rey Fritz decretó la sentencia de muerte para 23 personas.

…SNK…

Una vez terminada la ceremonia de apertura y todo el papeleo concerniente a esta, Hange Zoe pasó a despedirse de los asesores de sus dos tributos recordándoles la agenda de los días siguientes, felicitó a Petra por su excelente trabajo para el diseño de la carroza y después, como toda mujer decente de la capital haría, se marchó a su departamento a descansar.

Ahora, todas las familias aristocráticas de la capital tenían una casa propia llena de lujos y con terrenos amplios, pero por disposición oficial los conductores, estilistas y asesores de los juegos de Trost estaban obligados a que – desde el inicio y hasta la clausura de los mismos – debían habitar única y exclusivamente el edificio sede en el que se alojaba a los tributos, y si bien este no era un lugar con problemas de espacio, el no poder salir era algo que bien podría causar tedio si no se buscaban "sanos entretenimientos".

Siendo la presentadora del Distrito 12 Hange sabía que le esperaban días de mucho trabajo pero sin que este ocupara en cien por ciento de su agenda, y por eso había llevado a su apartamento temporal algunos libros de historia y grabaciones de los Juegos de Trost de años pasados. Sin embargo, otras pertenecías que eran de hecho ilegales también habían sido contrabandeadas en su equipaje y de hecho se encontraba revisando uno de estos poco éticos objetos cuando alguien tocó a la puerta de su habitación.

Con un solo movimiento fluido Hange ocultó su preciada posesión y después corrió a abrir la puerta cuidando de acomodarse la elaborada peluca. Abrió con su típica sonrisa que rayaba entre lo entusiasta y lo ridículo y profirió uno de esos alaridos chillones que eran queja común entre sus compañeros… pero, una vez que registró quien era su visitante, la seriedad fue lo que tomó el control de su expresión.

-¿Erwin? Hola. No esperaba verte hoy.

-Hola Hange ¿Puedo pasar?

-Adelante.

Recibir la visita del mismísimo productor de los Juegos de Trost era algo que a cualquiera que trabajara en los mismos le haría cagarse en los pantalones, pero, a pesar de su actitud anormalmente seria, Hange no proyectaba ningún signo de nerviosismo.

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti a estas horas de la madrugada?

-No en realidad. Terminé la post producción del desfile de hoy y pensé que podríamos tener una charla amigable. Oye, sobre lo del mes pasado ¿qué has averiguado al respecto?

La mirada de Hange se volvió una de verdadera excitación ante la pregunta y, con el mismo movimiento fluido de antes, sacó de su escondite el objeto ilegal que minutos antes había estado revisando.

-En realidad no sé qué pensar, como máquina es algo de lo más simple que puede existir pero si se emplea de la manera que él quiere hacerlo entonces sus posibilidades son…

-Veo que eres optimista – comentó Erwin con una sonrisa.

-Sí bueno, creo que hemos logrado un verdadero avance esta vez. ¿Sólo venías a preguntarme eso?

-No – los ojos azules de Erwin profundizaron su mirada y un leve surco se dibujó en su ceja izquierda – ese chico Eren… me parece que hay algo interesante en su persona.

-¿Interesante en qué sentido?

-¿No notas algo especial en él?

-Bueno, es sin duda un muchacho peculiar con una personalidad muy fuerte y un corazón bondadoso. En lo poco que lo he tratado me ha hecho gracia lo inocente que puede llegar a ser en momentos y lo maduras que a veces son sus acciones o sus palabras, sin embargo, si lo que me preguntas es si él será el ganador de los Juegos eso en realidad no puedo asegurarlo.

Erwin se tomó un momento para meditar esa respuesta.

-Hange ¿crees que podrías utilizar a los chicos del 12 para avanzar en tú investigación?

-Desde siempre mi único motivo para aceptar este trabajo ha sido ese y no ha año que los tributos del Distrito 12 no hayan aportado datos interesantes a mi concentrado… sin embargo, tal vez me equivoque, pero creo que con Eren y el resto de su equipo podré llegar más lejos que de costumbre. Además…

-¿Además?

-Aún es pronto para decirlo, pero creo que los amigos de Eren son tan leales a él que si algo llega a pasarle entonces podríamos tener dos nuevos reclutas para la causa.

-¿Reclutas útiles?

-Eso dependerá de cómo acomodemos nuestras fichas, pero estoy segura que pueden llegar a ser piezas valiosas.

Con un encogimiento de hombros el llamado Erwin entregó a Hange una carta firmemente sellada y tres llaves de acceso.

-Estos son los horarios de guardia de los miembros de la policía militar y del personal técnico. Tendrás que aprendértelos de memoria y actuar antes de que se modifiquen después de la exhibición de talentos.

-Bien, entendido. Sobre los resultados del experimento…

-Moblit está encargado de la bitácora pero parece que no hay nada nuevo que reportar.

-Lo entiendo.

-Hange, tengo que irme pero recuerda ser cuidadosa… no tengo que decirte que si te atrapan todo lo que hemos logrado estos últimos cinco años se irá por la tubería.

-Descuida comandante, no pienso fallar, además – una mueca extraña se dibujó en su cara – ¡estoy tan ansiosa por regresar con Sawney y Bean que me siento capaz de cualquier cosa!

Erwin no dijo nada: conocía a Hange desde hacía el tiempo suficiente como para no conceder importancia a sus ataques de entusiasmo.


	6. Entrenamiento

CAPITULO V. ENTRENAMIENTO

-A partir de hoy habrá sesiones diarias de entrenamiento – explicó Armin tan claro como le era posible – casi todas las sesiones serán individuales pero dos veces a la semana las sesiones serán clases conjuntas y un tercer día todos los Distritos compartirán el gimnasio. Los otros cuatro días será programa libre de acuerdo al criterio de los asesores pero hay un grupo de siete instructores de los cuales tenemos derecho de solicitar hasta tres clases privadas a la semana.

-Eso quiere decir que muchas cosas voy a tener que aprenderlas por mi cuenta.

-Sí.

Eren miró el platillo que tenía frente a sí con expresión de asco. Tal vez la comida de la capital era la mejor que había probado en su vida, pero el nudo en su estomago le impedía disfrutar realmente de cualquier cosa que cayera en él.

-Eren tienes que comer bien – le dijo Mikasa como si hubiese podido leer su pensamiento – entiendo si no tienes apetito, pero es importante que conserves tu energía.

-No es que no lo sepa pero…

-Mejor hazle caso a tus amigos – Hange entró al departamento vistiendo tacones azul pastel aún más altos que los del día de la cosecha, medias de red y un vestido azul eléctrico cuya falda subía casi a medio muslo pero que tenía una cola que arrastraba por el piso.

-Hange, muy buenos días ¿gusta acompañarnos a desayunar?

-Gracias Eren, se nota que eres un chico muy bien educado pero yo ya desayuné. Ahora pon atención: el día de hoy se harán ejercicios de equilibrio y tienes que hacer lo mejor que puedas para avanzar rápido ¿entiendes?

-Lo entiendo, Armin me explicó que si llamo la atención de los patrocinadores…

-Esta vez no sólo se trata de eso. La práctica de equilibrio es básica para avanzar a la utilización del equipo de maniobras y las clases de maniobras tridimensionales, si no pasas la clase hoy te atrasarás una semana en el programa de entrenamiento.

-¿Clases de maniobras tridimensionales?

-Has visto los juegos años pasados ¿no?

-Sí, sin embargo…

-Suelen omitirse muchos detalles en la transmisión de los Juegos, y el duro programa de entrenamiento que antecede es una de esas cosas. Esta primera clase consiste en mantener el equilibrio entre dos sogas desniveladas a través de un arnés. Ante todo debes de concentrarte y de mantener firme tu centro de gravedad ¿lo entiendes?

-Sí, creo que sí. ¿Cómo se supone que debo hacerlo?

-Ese tipo de conocimientos no pueden ser transmitidos ya que cada quien tiene su propia técnica… algunos dominan la gravedad de inmediato y de hecho hay algunos que nunca logran encontrar el equilibrio y por eso son incapaces de utilizar el equipo de maniobras una vez que llegan a Trost, pero no debes preocuparte, aún si eso recorta drásticamente tus posibilidades de sobrevivir no significa una sentencia de muerte absoluta.

 _¿Se supone que eso es un consuelo?_ – pensó Eren.

-Eren, no tienes de qué preocuparte, tengo fe en que vas a hacerlo bien.

Pero una hora después, cuando la clase ya había comenzado, las cosas distaban mucho de marchar bien para Eren.

Tal y como Hange había predicho algunos de los tributos sólo necesitaron tensar las cuerdas para mostrar su calidad mientras que otros se balancearon de un lado a otro sin control… Eren por su parte simple y sencillamente azotaba la frente contra el piso cada vez que intentaba equilibrarse, quedando humillado frente a todos, y ese "todos" incluía no sólo a los patrocinadores que observaban desde la terraza, sino también a todos los tributos, asesores y entrenadores que había en la sala.

-Eren, relájate y trata de concentrarte – aconsejaba Armin.

-Si equilibrar es imposible balancéate ligeramente en ocasiones repetidas y con movimientos ligeros – complementaba Mikasa.

Pero por más que trataba de seguir esos consejos no podía despegar los pies del suelo sin caer torpemente hacia enfrente y, para colmo frenar antes de que su frente golpeara el piso resultaba imposible.

Una vez, dos veces, tres veces y veinte más siguieron. Después de una hora de intentos ya sea que los tributos lograban encontrar el equilibrio o que se dieran por vencidos resignándose a esperar una semana más antes de intentarlo nuevamente… todos menos Eren, claro está.

-Hasta aquí llegamos – sentenció entonces el instructor una vez que el rostro del chico castaño volvió a estrellarse estrepitosamente – Jaeger tendrás otra oportunidad la próxima semana.

-No.

-Tú… ¿qué acabas de decir? – El instructor observó al muchacho con incredulidad.

-Aún no terminamos – casi gimió Eren – sé que puedo hacerlo, yo…

-Eres estúpido – sentenció el instructor – ¿no te das cuenta que no sirves para esto?

-Tal vez no – Eren bajó la mirada – ¡pero voy a aprender!

-¿Al precio de qué? ¿De embarrar tu cerebro en la habitación?

-¡Si es necesario sí!

-Qué absurdo – se quejó el instructor – no tiene caso que lo intentes otra vez si vas a fracasar.

-Así fracase mil veces no voy a dejar de intentarlo.

Para espectáculo de los pocos interesados, una discusión se entablo entre el instructor y los tres chicos del Distrito 12.

-Ese chico es verdaderamente raro – murmuró contemplando la diatriba una asesora pelirroja a los dos chicos que estaban a su lado – el mocoso se ha dado suficientes golpes en la cabeza como para quedar inconsciente y sin embargo se resiste a aceptar que es un desastre en esto.

-Isabel – le respondió el otro asesor que era un muchacho rubio casi de su misma edad – no es asunto nuestro.

-Bueno Farlan, sólo era un comentario. ¿Tú qué opinas, hermano mayor?

La persona a la que esa chica llamada Isabel se refería era el tributo del distrito 3: Levi. El mismo que había dominado la prueba de equilibrio al primer intento y que en lugar de preferir a asesores "calificados" de la policía militar había llevado consigo a esos dos mejores amigos que había conocido desde hacía ya varios años y que junto con él habían sido arrestados.

Por lo general Levi era alguien de actitud cerrada y cuyas expresiones eran difíciles de leer, sin embargo sus amigos lo conocían lo suficientemente bien como para darse cuenta que miraba fracasar al chico del Distrito 12 con verdadera atención.

-Hermano mayor…

-Mira eso – apuntó Farlan – parece que van a dejar que lo intenten otra vez.

Efectivamente, la terquedad de Eren había superado incluso al instructor y ahora se le daba una nueva oportunidad con la advertencia de que esta sería la última.

 _En realidad puede que el instructor tenga razón y yo no sirvo para esto_ – pensaba el chico mientras le ajustaban las cuerdas – _pero esta es una situación de vida o muerte y si no puedo hacer esto ahora jamás podré regresar vivo de Trost, es por eso yo_ – el ahora familiar tirón en la cintura lo elevó del piso y esa fue la señal para separar sus piernas en una posición que era incómoda y ridícula - _¡daré aquí todo lo que tengo y más!_

Lo que todos esperaban era ver al muchacho cayendo de bruces y haciendo el ridículo una vez más, sin embargo, para su sorpresa Eren consiguió equilibrarse de una forma tan perfecta que inclusive los ya escasos patrocinadores y el mismísimo productor de los juegos lo miraron con asombro.

-Esto ¡sí! Lo log…

Pero resulta que hablaba demasiado rápido, ya que ese segundo de concentración interrumpida fue suficiente para que nuevamente fallara cayendo al piso con aún mayor estrépito que la vez anterior… sólo que a diferencia de todas las caídas anteriores está no fue recibida con sonoras burlas, sino con un silencio lleno de simpatía y de lástima.

-Pero ¿por qué? – por más que trataba de contenerlas, Eren sentía que las lágrimas rodaban por su rostro - ¿por qué es que no he podido equilibrarme? ¿Acaso yo…?

-Oye mocoso de mierda ¿Piensas ponerte de pie en algún momento o vas a pasar el resto del día llorando ahí como un estúpido bebé?

Esas palabras bastaron para sacarlo de su autocompasión y, cuando Eren levantó el rostro, descubrió un par de ojos grises que lo miraban con intensidad y con otras emociones que francamente no lograba identificar.

-Yo…

-Deja de actuar como estúpido y has la prueba otra vez – ordenó el hombre dueño de esos ojos con una voz de mando que dejaba en claro que no estaba haciendo una sugerencia.

-¿Qué? Pero…

-¡Ese tributo acaba de perder su última oportunidad! – Replicó el instructor – y tú no eres nadie para…

Ignorando por completo lo que se decía, Levi se quitó el arnés de la cintura y lo arrojó a Eren con tanta fuerza que el chico se vio obligado a atraparlo en el aire – con excelentes reflejos, dicho sea de paso – para evitar que lo golpeara en el rostro.

-Cambia tu arnés y vuelve a intentarlo – volvió a ordenar esta vez más suavemente, aunque sin que la imperatividad de la frase se perdiera.

-¡Insolente! – Bramó el instructor – ¿es que no escuchaste lo que dije? Este inútil ya…

-Señor instructor – un hombre Rubio de ojos azules y grandes cejas (es decir, Erwin Smith, productor ejecutivo de los Juegos de Trost) intervino desde el balcón por primera vez – entiendo su molestia y el tributo del Distrito 3 recibirá una llamada de atención por faltarle a su autoridad… no obstante sospecho que algo interesante pasará si el joven Jaeger intenta la prueba con el nuevo arnés así que le suplico que le permita otro intento.

Por un momento un silencio incrédulo inundó la habitación de pruebas, hasta que la voz temblorosa del instructor lo cortó.

-Yo… acató su petición, señor. Jaeger cambia tu arnés y trata la prueba otra vez.

Sin decir palabra Eren hizo lo que se le decía y reemplazó su arnés por el de Levi sintiendo sobre sí las miradas atentas de todos. Después de eso volvió a la zona de cuerdas y, para sorpresa de todos – de él mismo incluida – esta vez fue capaz de conservar el equilibrio sin ningún esfuerzo adicional.

-Pero… ¿cómo es posible…?

-¡El arnés está dañado! – Entendió entonces Armin al revisar el equipo descartado por su amigo – los pernos están muy desgastados y por eso giraban por si solos aunque Eren no hiciera ningún mal movimiento.

-Curioso defecto – se encogió de hombros Erwin – por lo visto habrá que reemplazar el equipo pero mientras tanto creo que ambos tributos del Distrito 12 han calificado exitosamente para las clases avanzadas ¿no es así, señor instructor?

-Sí… sí productor Smith, ambos lo han hecho.

-¿Qué? – Varias voces empezaron entonces a sonar en salón - ¿dañado? ¿Cómo es posible?

-¿Qué extraño?

-Pero entonces…

-Eso quiere decir que lo estuvo haciendo bien desde el principio ¿no?

-Pues creo que sí.

-Entonces realmente todos esos golpes fueron por nada.

-Y yo que creí que sólo estaba haciendo el ridículo al ser tan terco.

-Bueno, en realidad sí hizo el ridículo…

Pero Eren no escuchaba ninguno de esos comentarios ya que su atención estaba puesta completamente en la persona que le había dado el arnés: cabello negro como las alas de un cuervo, piel pálida, porte imponente, ojeras pronunciadas en su pálida piel, ceño fruncido y ojos grises que eran los más intensos que había visto en su vida… vaya, también resulta que era más bajo de estatura de lo que le había parecido en un primer momento, aunque para lo imponente de su presencia eso realmente no tenía ninguna importancia.

-Yo… - por alguna razón que no entendía su garganta estaba seca – muchas gracias…

-Mocoso de mierda.

Levi lo cortó como si lo que estaba por decir no fuera importante.

-¿Disculpa? – con los ojos aún puestos en el tipo Eren no notó a Mikasa furiosa porque se le faltara al respeto ni a Armin conteniéndola lo más discretamente posible.

-He dicho que eres un mocoso de mierda. Pudiste noquearte de tanto golpear tu cabeza y aún así no lograste entender que si estabas haciendo las cosas bien y seguías cayendo entonces la falla era el aparato.

-Bueno, yo no sabía que estaba haciendo las cosas bien – argumentó Eren – pero aún así muchas gracias por ayudarme con esto. No tenías porque haberte molestado.

-Tch – le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar – la próxima vez – le gritó por sobre el hombro – no seas tan terco y usa más la cabeza.

-Sí señor, así lo haré.

Y con eso los labios de Eren se curvaron en una sonrisa un tanto infantil.

…

En otra parte de la sala:

-Bueno, por lo visto tengo que retirar todo lo que dije sobre el mocoso – murmuró Isabel alternando entre mirar a Eren y a Levi, quien por cierto cruzaba la puerta que conectaba con los vestidores – yo aquí criticándolo y resulta al final que en realidad es bueno.

-No tanto en realidad – la contradijo Farlan en tono grave.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Bueno, a pesar de que con el arnés de nuestro hermano mantuvo el equilibrio aún había un ligero temblor en su postura. No fue la mejor prueba del día de hoy lo veas por donde lo veas.

-Tal vez, pero eso no cambia que aprobó. Además, aún si sólo fue por unos minutos logró mantener el equilibrio con un equipo defectuoso y eso no es cualquier cosa.

-No – coincidió Farlan entrecerrando los ojos– no lo es.

-Oye y por cierto ¿por qué crees que el hermano mayor lo haya ayudado? Entiendo que después de verlo equilibrarse y después caer se diera cuenta del defecto del equipo pero ¿por qué sería que…?

-Isabel ¿de verdad no te diste cuenta?

-¿Cuenta de qué?

-La forma en que Levi miró al chico todo este tiempo tiene sentido ahora. Isa, yo pienso que nuestro hermano se dio cuenta del defecto en el equipo casi desde el principio.

-¿En serio? ¡Vaya! No cabe duda que es muy observador. Oye pero, si es así ¿por qué no dijo nada antes? ¿Por qué esperar hasta que el mocoso falló su "última oportunidad"?

-No me hagas caso, pero creo que al hermano le interesaba saber hasta dónde sería capaz de llegar ese muchacho con tal de aprobar la prueba.

-Así que lo estaba midiendo, bueno – de la nada la mirada de la pelirroja se estrechó en una astucia total – sin duda Eren Jaeger será un oponente a tomar en cuenta, pero eso no lo convierte en una amenaza verdadera para el hermano mayor.

-¿Estás segura de eso?

-Farlan ¿cómo puedes dudar de Levi? ¡Él es el mejor! Es el más fuerte, y el más astuto, y el más inteligente, y…

-Y Eren Jaeger está demostrando una voluntad inquebrantable – la interrumpió Farlan – pero lo que realmente me parece peligroso es que al parecer eso le ha gustado a nuestro hermano.

El color huyó de las mejillas de Isabel.

-Farlan ¡no hables así! Nuestro hermano no puede tomar simpatía por ninguno de sus rivales. En los Juegos de Trost no hay segundas oportunidades y un mísero segundo de duda o distracción puede significar…

-Lo sé. Pero tranquila, Levi no es alguien que regale su vida por un desconocido y además estoy seguro que ayudó al mocoso sólo porque pensó que se lo merecía después de tanto esfuerzo. Ahora, podemos ser más útiles ayudando a nuestro hermano a cambiarse que fisgoneando aquí ¿no te parece?

…SNK…

Fingiendo la perfecta pantalla de una cena ejecutiva chocaron sus copas y bebieron sin sonreír mientras más personas se paseaban a sus alrededores.

-Sabes Erwin he querido preguntarte…

-¿Sí Hange?

-¿Por qué me pediste que averiara el arnés del equipo de Eren? ¿Qué ganabas con eso?

-Bueno, ante todo estaba midiendo el carácter del chico… planeaba ser yo quien "descubriera" el desgaste de los pernos antes de que hubiera consecuencias mayores pero fue una sorpresa grata encontrar que alguien más fue capaz de notarlo.

-¡Qué cruel eres!

-¿Por qué lo dices Hange? ¿Será acaso que te estás encariñando con el chico?

-Sí, tal vez sea eso. Erwin tú no has tratado a esos tres como yo pero si lo hicieras sin duda alguna verías lo especiales que son.

-¿Tan "especiales" como pare ser incluidos en nuestras filas, Hange?

Los ojos de la aludida se tornaron en una mirada astuta.

-Sí, en realidad pienso que sí.

-Bueno, en ese caso supongo que podemos aclarar los detalles en una fecha posterior… prepárate para recibir a nuestros demás amigos.

Y con esa simple frase la gran astucia reflejada en los rostro de ambos se desvaneció en el viento dejando sólo al carismático productor ejecutivo de Los Juegos de Trost y a la chiflada presentadora del Distrito 12 que recibía con un alarido de gusto a los otros miembros de producción que se reunían con ellos para le cena.


	7. Conoce al enemigo

CAPITULO VI. CONOCE AL ENEMIGO

-Lo primero que debemos hacer es entender a qué es a lo que nos estamos enfrentando – declaró Armin con voz solemne – aunque en ese caso la frase tiene una doble connotación, es decir, el territorio de Trost está plagado de titanes y aunque ha prometido poner a nuestra disposición toda la información que tiene… bueno, entiendes que tienes que ser cuidadoso al respecto ¿verdad?

-Sí, supongo que no tengo más opción que seguir hasta al final en ese punto.

-Por otro lado también debes estar consciente que una vez que pongas un pie en la arena todos los demás te verán como el enemigo a vencer, y Eren, algunas de estas personas harán lo que sea para ganar.

-Yo también – respondió el Cataño con una mirada tan intensa en sus ojos verdes, que Armin no pudo hacer otro comentario y prefirió encender la pantalla que había preparado.

-Bien yo… mientras dormías me puse a leer los expedientes públicos de los demás tributos y separé los datos que pensé que podrían ser más útiles ¿los analizamos ya?

-Sí.

-Bueno – en la pantalla se mostró el video de la ceremonia de apertura (sin audio) y Armin congeló la imagen justo cuando la cámara enfocaba directamente a los ocupantes de la primera carroza – ellos son Annie de 16 años y Barthole de 17 y vienen del Distrito 1. Él al parecer es bueno con cualquier tipo de armas a larga distancia y ella está especializada en cuerpo a cuerpo.

-No parecen muy peligrosos.

-Sé que no pero… Eren, pase lo que pase no debes subestimarlos. Nosotros en el Distrito 12 somos un pueblo agrario y a los 13 años estamos más que calificados para cuidar de los frutos de las parcelas ¿no es así? – Eren asintió – pues bien, estos chicos provienen del Distrito que se encarga de militarizar el reino; lo que quiero decir es que hay una alta probabilidad de que mientras nosotros aprendíamos a hacer surcos en la tierra ellos estuviesen aprendiendo como sortear circuitos de obstáculos o disparar armas de corto alcance.

-Esto… - Eren pudo sentir como esa pieza de información le secaba la garganta – ¿has pensado en algo que pueda ayudarme a pelear contra ellos?

-Aún no, aunque podemos aprovechar las sesiones de entrenamiento conjunto para reunir más información y así poder hacer un plan más elaborado, por otro lado – sus manos se apretaron en puños – también hay que tomar en cuenta que los asesores de esos chicos son todos militares condecorados e inclusive hay un antiguo ganador de los Juegos de Trost.

-Eso no es buena noticia.

-Eren – la voz de Armin se quebró ligeramente – ¿no crees que tendrías mejores probabilidades de ganar de haber elegido a alguien con más experiencia para asesorarte?

Una mueca de disgusto apareció en el rostro del castaño ante la pregunta de su amigo, pero de inmediato fue reemplazada por una sonrisa.

-Armin quiero hacerte una pregunta: si las cosas se ponen difíciles en el campo de batalla y resulta evidente que no voy a ganar ¿podrías abandonarme a mi suerte?

-¿Qué? ¡Pero por supuesto que no! – respondió Armin furioso.

-Por supuesto que no… no necesito "asesores calificados" si sólo van a apoyarme mientras piensen que puedo ganar y después van a dejarme cuando más los necesite. Armin… Mikasa y tú son mi familia así que sé que puedo contar con que van a ayudarme sin importar lo que pase. Yo… si tengo la seguridad de que ustedes siguen creyendo en mí y van a ayudarme entonces tengo un motivo para luchar.

-Eren… - el rubio había quedado sin palabras ante esa explicación que para su amigo había sido lo más evidente del mundo pero que para él era el más grande voto de confianza que alguna vez alguien hubiese podido darle.

-Bueno vamos, tenemos que seguir conociendo a los demás tributos ¿no es así?

-Esto… ¡sí! Mira, el Distrito 2 es una zona principalmente textil y sus tributos son Pietro de 19 años y Alma de 22… ella no tiene nada que pueda parecer peligroso y de hecho reprobó la prueba de equilibrio pero él a pesar de la falta de formación obtuvo un sobresaliente en la prueba así que voy a vigilarlo de cerca. Fuera de eso creo que no hay nada digno de mención ahí.

-Ok, entonces sigue el Distrito 3 – el video continuó y Eren no pudo ahogar un jadeo al reconocer al hombre de cabello negro y ojos grises que le había ayudado durante la prueba de equilibrio.

-Sí, veo que ya lo ubicas – murmuró Armin pausando el video – con 29 años no tan recién cumplidos Levi es el tributo más viejo que hay en el juego mientras que Gabriela sólo tiene 18 años; dato importante: ambos se ofrecieron como voluntarios para representar la ciudad subterránea.

-¿Qué? ¿Los dos? ¿Es en serio?

-Cuando leí el dato por primera vez también me pareció algo impactante – Armin parecía entre preocupado y concentrado al hablar – pero cuando hablé de eso con Hange ella me explicó que es prácticamente una tradición en el Distrito 3 que la prisión central haga tratos con los prisioneros de alto riesgo para liberarlos u otorgar privilegios a cambio de que sean ellos los que los representen en los juegos.

-¿Eso es legal?

-Las reglas no contemplan ese tipo de situaciones así que sí, supongo que lo es.

Involuntariamente la mente de Eren volvió hacia ese hombre bajito de presencia imponente que a pesar de hablarle con tanta dureza y despotismo había sido la única persona que realmente había hecho algo en su favor durante la prueba de equilibrio. En realidad no le pareció increíble que ese chico – "ese hombre" se corrigió al ser ahora consciente de la engañosa edad de Levi – hubiese salido de una prisión ya que si algo alguna vez le había enseñado la vida es que todos para sobrevivir hacen las cosas que deben hacer independientemente de si estas son o no legales, sin embargo ¿por qué se había molestado alguien con la con la etiqueta de "prisionero de alto riesgo" en ayudarlo?

-¿El expediente dice por qué es que estaba en prisión Levi? – se atrevió a preguntar después de dudarlo un momento.

-Robo, asalto a mano armada, daño a la propiedad del reino y homicidio… mientras que Gabriela por su parte fue acusada de múltiple homicidio y agresión.

-¿Sólo eso sabemos?

-No. Para variar los dos pidieron como asesores a otros residentes de la prisión, así que supongo que para esto están trabajando con sus viejas pandillas.

-¿Crees que serán más peligrosos que los del Distrito 1 entonces?

-Bueno, no voy a descartar a los del 1 pero sin duda estos chicos tendrán más experiencia en lo que se refiere a asesinar a otros mientras juegan a las escondidas.

-Ya…

-Eren – habló el rubio con firmeza – entiendo que esta conversación no te guste después de que fue él el que descubrió el desperfecto de tu arnés, pero antes que nada no debes olvidar que independientemente de si a alguien le conviene ayudarte o no, en Trost no tendrás verdaderos aliados.

-Comprendo eso – dolorosamente en verdad lo hacía – Yo… supongo que también a ellos quieres estudiarlos de cerca antes de armar la estrategia ¿no es cierto?

-No hay opción. Ahora, seguimos con el Distrito 4: ella es Rika de 25 años y ese muchacho de 23 se llama Keneau, vienen de la planta de luz y de la zona pesquera respectivamente pero fue ella la que demostró algo de talento en la prueba de equilibrio y sus asesores además tienen un alto rango entre la policía militar y las fuerzas de contención lo que les dará ventaja en lo que se refiere al conocimiento de los muros que rodean Trost.

-¿Seguimos con el Distrito 5?

-Marco de 17 años y Carmen de 13; ambos trabajan en las minas de oro y son oriundos del mismo pueblo pero creo que en este caso su estilista ha apostado más por el carisma que ambos tienen para buscar a los patrocinadores que por sus habilidades asesinas.

Eren trató de no enfermar mientras en la pantalla se veía a una niña preciosa niña morena que lucía un vestido rosa de princesa. A su lado, el que sin duda era Marco llevaba el vestuario de un príncipe encantador pero todo lo llamativo se centraba en su rostro, el cual para un chico de 17 años era despreocupado e infantil.

-Por parte del Distrito 6 están Carlos de 17 años y Alissa de 21. Él es leñador y creo que su fuerza será algo a tomar en cuenta y ella sólo sé que es ebanista pero la prueba de equilibrio fue un duro obstáculo para los dos así que no los considero una prioridad.

-¿Distrito 7?

-Vigo de 25 años y Sasha tiene tu edad. Ambos son cazadores y ella además fue una de los sobresalientes en la prueba de equilibrio pero creo que esa actitud tan descuidada que tiene puede jugar a nuestro favor si aprendemos a explotarla correctamente.

-¿Quién sigue?

-Del Distrito 8 llegan Benny de 19 años e Ymir de 20… él no pasó la prueba de equilibrio pero ella sobresalió y además muestra algo en su actitud que me hace sospechar que en cuanto ponga un pie en la arena será una de las favoritas para ganar.

-¿Ya pensaste cómo enfrentarlos?

-Por mucho que me gustaría decir que sí no tengo muchos datos disponibles así que voy a esperar un poco. Ahora seguimos con Reiner de 16 años y Dolores de 27…. Ambos aprobaron la prueba de equilibrio y él se ofreció como voluntario en lugar de otro de los chicos.

Una ola de simpatía se esparció por el cuerpo de Eren.

-¿Sabes qué era ese otro chico de él?

-No pienses cosas buenas de él – lo interrumpió Armin con una mueca de enfado que en realidad no se debía ni a Eren ni al chico en pantalla, sino más bien al sistema de gobierno del Distrito 9 – al parecer en el Distrito 9 además de criarse los mejores caballos purasangre del Reino también se encuentran los mejores jinetes y alguno que otro militar destacado… en algo opuesto pero similar al Distrito 3, el sur del Distrito 9 parece que ofrece a los chicos más destacados de sus generaciones si es que algún otro menos apto resulta sorteado así que Reiner se ofreció más por fama y fortuna que por hacer algo bueno por el muchacho al que salvó y contará en su equipo de asesores con figuras que ocupan altos rangos en la milicia y con patrocinadores del mundo de las mascotas costosas.

-Vaya – Eren no sabía si sentirse desilusionado o aliviado por esa nueva pieza de información… decidió que lo segundo, aunque al final trataba de convencerse a sí mismo que las circunstancias en que el resto de los tributos habían sido elegidos no debía de ser un factor emocionalmente importante para él.

-Seguimos con el Distrito 10 y ahí tenemos a Guadalupe de 21 años y Frances de 23 pero ninguno de los dos aprobó la prueba de equilibrio. En el Distrito 11 podemos nombrar a Tomas y a Elena de 18 y 20 años de edad respectivamente… él pasó la prueba de equilibrio, ella no pero no creo que sea buena idea quitarles la vista de encima.

…SNK…

Finalmente, del Distrito 12 tenemos a Eren y Hannah – continuó Isabel con tono casual – ella tiene 16 años, es panadera y superó la prueba de equilibrio después de unos cuantos intentos fallidos. Eren por su parte… bueno ¿qué decir sobre él? Ya lo viste bien, hermano mayor.

-La edad del mocoso es 16 años – continuó leyendo Farlan donde Isabel se quedó – y es agricultor. Fuera de eso no hay ningún otro dato destacado salvo que se ofreció como voluntario.

-¿Me estás diciendo que el Distrito 12 también tiene esa estúpida costumbre de convencer a chicos de ofrecerse como "voluntarios" para esta mierda? – el rostro de Levi no traicionó nada mientras hablaba, pero para Isabel y Farlan resultó evidente que había algo más que sólo molestia en sus palabras.

-Para nada – respondió Farlan – después de revisar el expediente del chico busqué en los antecedentes históricos y resulta que Eren es el primer voluntario que hay en la historia del Distrito 12.

-¿En serio? ¿Entonces qué mosca le picó a ese estúpido como para hacer esa pendejada?

-Hermano mayor – la repentina solemnidad en el tono de Isabel fue algo muy poco común en ella – ¿recuerdas a ese chico rubio que funge como Asesor de Eren?

-Sí, lo recuerdo.

-Bueno, su nombre es Armin Arlet y resulta que él fue el que en primer lugar salió sorteado para encarar los juegos… pero, cuando la policía militar ya lo escoltaba Eren intervino y se ofreció como voluntario en su lugar.

Los ojos de Levi se abrieron ligeramente y se levantó de la silla en la que estaba reclinado acercándose a la pantalla para poder observar mejor la imagen congelada de un Eren que sostenía la mano de una chica evidentemente angustiada mientras era rodeado por llamas que sin embargo parecían opacarse en intensidad con respecto a las que despedían sus ojos.

-Me están jodiendo – murmuró en voz baja.

-Ese mocoso hizo algo estúpido – sentenció Isabel – pero no demerito que fue valiente. Es decir, no cualquiera tiene los pantalones para encarar algo como esto por alguien que le importa.

-Sin embargo, tanto en el desfile de tributos como durante la prueba de equilibrio Eren demostró que tiene pelotas del tamaño de sandias – completó Farlan – así que sugiero mantenerlo vigilado en cada oportunidad que el entrenamiento conjunto nos ofrezca. Yo sé que puedes ganar esto Levi porque eres mejor y más fuerte que cualquier otro de los tributos que están aquí, pero prefiero que nos esforcemos de más a que un estúpido error como el que cometimos en la ciudad subterránea nos cueste todo.

Por un momento Levi no dijo nada, pero después volvió a hablar con la misma voz fría y apática de siempre… misma que nuevamente falló en su propósito de evitar que sus amigos vislumbraran las emociones que experimentaba.

-La chica que acompaña a Armin Arlet y al mocoso…

-Ella es Mikasa Ackerman – respondió Isabel – y supongo que también es amiga de ellos porque es una más de las chicas del Distrito 12 y vive en el mismo pueblo de Eren y de Armin además de tener casi su misma edad. Se nota a leguas que es una chica peligrosa y quedó asentado que derribó a tres soldados para poder llegar hasta Eren cuando este fue oficializado como tributo pero fuera de eso es una agricultora más sin ningún tipo de experiencia formal en el ámbito del combate o de la estrategia.

-Siendo sincero no sé si aplaudir o criticar la elección de asesores del mocoso – comentó Farlan – por un lado es algo que habla de su carácter el que haya elegido a sus amigos por sobre todos los candidatos que sin duda comenzaron a lloverle al instante y por el otro esto no será un estúpido paseo por el parque en el que puedes llevar a cualquiera.

-Tch – interrumpió Levi – yo los elegía a ustedes como mis asesores.

-Sí – admitió Farlan – pero dado que nosotros tres éramos la cabeza de la pandilla más buscada por la policía militar permanecer juntos es una decisión más bien sabia.

-Aún así siento pena por Eren – comentó Isabel - se nota a leguas que es un buen chico y es triste que ahora tenga que morir sólo porque trató de salvar a su amigo.

-Sí bueno, Isabel, tú sabes que la vida es una perra.

-Sí lo sé, pero eso no quita que sea algo un poco injusto que…

Como era de esperarse la situación de Eren dio a Farlan e Isabel la oportunidad de entablar entre ellos un amistoso debate en que podían fingir que no eran los mejores amigos… pero mientras ellos hablaban, la mente de Levi sólo podía dar vueltas alrededor de Eren y de sus acciones porque, por mucho que lo pudiese negar o disimular frente a otros, él entendía perfectamente lo que ese chico castaño de bellos ojos había hecho.

Más que eso, en cuanto Isabel le explicó el porqué Eren se había ofrecido como voluntario, ese respeto y empatía que no le convenía sentir anidó profundamente en su pecho porque, de cierta manera, él había hecho lo mismo por sus amigos.

Lo que Armin había contado a Eren era cierto. En un sádico intento de ser siempre el Distrito ganador de los juegos, en la "ciudad subterránea" la prisión central hacía ofertas a sus más peligrosos reclusos para que se ofrecieran como tributo en los juegos a cambio de su libertad.

Personalmente, después de ser capturado a Levi esa "libertad" no le importaba porque para él la ciudad subterránea no era mejor que esa prisión salvo por la diferencia de tamaños y, en realidad ese sentimiento de estar encerrado, sin poder ir a donde quería y sufriendo el desprecio de los que tenían dinero y poder era algo con lo que estaba más que familiarizado desde que nació… Pero, al paso de los meses, el vivir en la prisión comenzó a hacer mella en el semblante de Farlan y también era imposible negar que se sintiera inquieto por lo que sea que le estuviese pasando a Isabel.

Cuando el capitán de la prisión llegó a ofrecerle la oportunidad de ser el tributo elegido en los Juegos de Trost Levi estuvo a punto de escupirle la negativa en la cara pero, al final aceptó porque independientemente del resultado final participar en los juegos garantizaba la libertad de sus dos mejores amigos y, aunque eso sería algo que jamás diría en voz alta así lo torturaran con aceite hirviendo o lo encerrarán en una habitación llena de moho, telarañas y sin insumos de limpieza, la realidad era que Levi estaba más que dispuesto a morir por ellos las veces que fuera necesario…

Cuando sus pensamientos regresaron a la actitud luchadora de Eren y a la forma en que el chico se negó a que el equipo defectuoso lo venciera algo en su pecho se agitó. No era miedo y tampoco simpatía, era algo que Levi jamás sintió por nadie antes de ese día: admiración.

Y sobra decir, de la admiración nació la incertidumbre. Incertidumbre porque estar dispuesto a dar la vida por otro no es lo mismo que desear la muerte, y en ese momento la realidad era que ni Eren ni Levi estaban dispuestos a permitir que ese circo romano al que la gente llamaba "Juegos de Trost" les alejara de sus amigos.


	8. Show en vivo

CAPITULO VII. SHOW EN VIVO

Decir que habían sido semanas duras sería un eufemismo.

Ese mes y medio que llevaban en la capital habían resultado en un auténtico suplicio para Eren física, emocional y mentalmente, y no sólo debido a los duros entrenamientos a los que era diariamente sometido, sino también a la convivencia que poco a poco se había establecido entre él y el resto de los tributos que pronto encararían los Juegos de Trost.

Seguramente encariñarse con las personas que debías matar para sobrevivir era una idea terrible, pero tal vez por su mismo carácter o por el simple hecho de que existían los entrenamientos conjuntos, el paso de los días había hecho que Eren riera de las ocurrencias y el hambre voraz de Sasha, apreciara la gentileza de Marco, extrañara la ternura de Carmen, admirara la fuerza de Annie, empatizara con el alegre Tomas, disfrutara las contundes observaciones de Ymir, reconociera la ingenuidad de Alisa y se sintiera identificado con el comportamiento lleno de obstinación de Reiner, quien a pesar de no ser el mejor en nada – lo miso que Eren – no permitía que bajo ningún concepto que se le dejara en último lugar en cualquier prueba que intentara – lo mismo que Eren.

Por supuesto también estaba Levi…

Levi que era bueno en todo lo que hacía, que tenía una extraña obsesión por la limpieza (que Eren no sabía si debía molestarle o parecerle linda) además de un humor ácido y verdaderamente ingenioso… Levi que insultaba a todos los que le rodeaban pero nunca sin una buena razón y que a pesar de su expresión mortal y perpetuamente malhumorada suavizaba sus rasgos de manera casi imperceptible cada vez que hablaba con sus dos asesores… el mismo Levi que para bien o para mal había ayudado a Eren levantándole la moral justo en el momento en que más quebrado había tenido su espíritu.

Sin embargo, esa noche el resto de los tributos eran a la vez lo último y lo único en la mente de Eren, ya que esta estúpida noche el evento que todo el Reino sintonizaba en sus pantallas era el Show en vivo en que todos los tributos se presentaban por última vez antes de ser llevados a Trost… un evento que no sólo significaba una oportunidad de atraer todos los patrocinadores posibles, sino también la última oportunidad que cualquiera de los chicos tenía para mandar un mensaje de despedida a sus familias.

Así, casi parecía una acción fuera de lugar cuando en el estudio varias luces de colores chillones se encendieron al mismo tiempo y una decoración ridículamente alegre sirvió de fondo para la entrada triunfal de un apuesto hombre extravagantemente trajeado que saludó al público con una sonrisa digna de comercial de pasta de dientes.

Chad: ¡Muy buenos días señoras y señores! Soy su amigo Chad Mercator y esta noche tan especial nos encontramos en este maravilloso estudio que será el último escenario que los maravillosos tributos pisarán antes de su partida a Trost.

(Jadeos y suspiros del público).

Chad: Sí gente, esta es una noche especial, pero ahora ¡qué comience el espectáculo!

Así, las luces parpadearon un par de veces y el nombre de Annie fue incorrectamente pronunciado por Chad, lo cual fue la señal convenida para que dicha chica entrara en escena luciendo un vestido largo color azul turquesa muy ceñido a su cuerpo, el peinado de una súper modelo, zapatillas de diseñador y un costoso collar.

Chad: Buenas noches Annie, por favor siéntate. Dime ¿cómo estás hoy?

Annie: (Sin sonreír) Buenas noches Chad, estoy muy bien en realidad.

Chad: Es bueno oírlo. He escuchado que te ha ido realmente bien en los entrenamientos. Me gustaría que conversáramos sobre…

…

Chad: ¿Consideras entonces que puedes ser la campeona de los Juegos de Trost?

Gabriela: Sí Chad (mira a la cámara de una manera verdaderamente amenazante). Mataré por ser la número uno y eso me permitirá ganar los juegos de este año.

Chad: Cariño, esa es la actitud de una ganadora.

(El público responde a estas palabras con una ronde de aplausos mientras Gabriela y su excesivamente sensual vestido abandonan el escenario).

Chad: Muy bien, no sé que opinen ustedes pero para mí ésta ha sido una grata velada. Ahora, sé de buena fuente que el siguiente invitado de hoy recibió miradas poco inocentes durante el desfile así recibamos en este escenario al representante masculino del polémico Distrito 3. Señoras y señores ¡recibamos con un fuerte aplauso a Levi!

(Entra Levi vestido con un traje rojo ceñido y sin mangas de cuello alto que resalta sus músculos, pulseras metálicas negras en las muñecas y zapatos con tacón hábilmente disimulado.

Chad: Levi ¡guau! Mírate. Puedo apostar la mitad de mi salario a que este atuendo tuyo roba el aliento de más de una de las hermosas damas casaderas de nuestra bella capital.

Levi: Apuesta o no, no me importa.

Chad: (Ríe alegremente y el público junto con él) Vaya, tienes un sentido del humor realmente peculiar.

Levi: Puedes verlo así.

Chad: Bueno Levi, supongo que podemos cambiar de tema y enfocarnos un poco más en aclarar algunas cosas que han estado inquietando a nuestro querido público.

Levi: Adelante.

Chad: Querido Levi (ignora intencionalmente la mueca que el otro hombre hace al ser llamado "querido") sabemos que cuando valientemente te ofreciste como tributo estabas en prisión cumpliendo una condena por cargos múltiples ¿quieres hablar al respecto?

Levi: No hay nada que decir.

Chad: Muchos opinan que el tipo de "chico malo" te queda bien y de hecho tu pasado delictivo te ha conseguido algunos fanáticos, pero nos gustaría saber porqué es que terminaste en prisión en primer lugar.

Levi: Bueno, mis amigos y yo dejamos que nos venciera la soberbia y un estúpido error permitió que el jefe de policía nos atrapara.

Chad: (Ríe y el público lo imita) oh pillín, sabes que eso no es lo que quise decir.

Levi: No, supongo que no.

Chad: Bueno, ya hablando en serio. Sé que tienes fama de hacer bien prácticamente todo en el área de entrenamiento y me gustaría que nos platicaras a todos si eso influirá en…

…

Chad: Querido público, recibo ahora a la más joven de todas las participantes de los Juegos de este año ¡un fuerte aplauso para Carmen!

(En medio de los aplausos Carmen entra zapatos de piso, una blusa de encaje y una falda esponjada incrustada con cuentas de cristal).

Chad: Hola pequeña Carmen, es un placer saludarte hoy.

Carmen: Hola Chad.

Chad: Carmen, linda ¿qué se siente ser la participante más joven en los juegos de Trost de este año?

Carmen: A decir verdad la mayoría han sido muy amables conmigo…

…

Chad: Sabes Alisa, se dice por ahí que tus compañeros hablan muy bien de ti…

…

Chad: Algo que sin duda te ha hecho popular es tu voraz apetito; incluso se dice que una vez ingresaste al entrenamiento con una papa cocida en la boca y que cuando el instructor te preguntó por qué lo hacías le ofreciste la mitad ¿qué tan cierto es eso, Sasha?

Sasha: ¿Qué puedo decir? Tenía hambre.

(Risas de la multitud)

Chad: Eres realmente simpática, pero qué hubiera pasado si…

…

Chad: Y entonces Ymir, ya que hablaste tan bien de él ¿vas a rebelarnos ahora el nombre del chico que tanto te gusta?

Ymir: Chad ¿yo en qué momento dije que se tratara de un chico?

…

Chad: ¿Podemos decir entonces qué estás decidido a ganar?

Reiner: Lo estoy. Yo… haré lo que sea necesario con tal de volver a casa.

…

Chad: Elena, preciosa ha sido un verdadero placer hablar contigo y te deseo de verdad toda la suerte del mundo, sobre todo espero que regreses a tu hogar y puedas cuidar de ese pequeño niño al que tanta falta le haces.

(Lagrimas escurren del rostro de la mujer provocando exclamaciones del público)

Elena: Yo… realmente no pido otra cosa.

Así, mientras Elena era despedida entre aplausos, una asistente de producción golpeó la puerta del camerino en que Petra daba el último retoque al vestuario y maquillaje de Eren al tiempo que gritaba "diez minutos".

-No me gusta nada esto – gimió Eren cuando el pincel de Petra tocó su piel por vez final.

-Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien.

-Petra, Armin no deja de repetirme lo importante que es conseguir patrocinadores y yo sinceramente no tengo un buen carácter… es decir, no creo que haya podido pasar un solo día de mi vida sin entrar en pleito con alguien.

Una sonrisa cruzó el rostro de Petra.

-Eren, no debes preocuparte. Armin tiene razón acerca de la importancia de esta noche, pero seguro vas a conquistarlos del modo en que me conquistaste a mí.

-Eso es diferente. Contigo sólo he sido yo mismo.

-Entonces ese es el truco ¿no crees?

No, Eren no lo creía ni por un momento, pero la sonrisa de Petra era demasiado linda como para desairarla, de manera que se tragó nervios e inseguridades y obligó a su rostro a responder con algo que no fuese una mueca.

-Bueno, creo que estás listo. Vamos ahora.

Con paso firme Petra sacó a Eren del camerino y lo condujo por un largo pasillo al final del cual Hange observaba en una pequeña pantalla la entrevista que Chad Mercator hacía a Hannah en la sala contigua.

-Oh Dios Mío ¡Eren luces genial! – Gimió Hange doblando las rodillas a pesar de las ridículamente altas botas verdes que estaba usando.

-Gracias Hange.

-Oye, deja de mirar así. Estás espectacular y Chad es bueno en lo que hace así que el público va a amarte con todo el corazón.

-Estoy nervioso Hange – admitió el castaño con un dejo de vergüenza en la voz.

-Eren – esta vez se dirigió al chico con seriedad – sé que no estás acostumbrado a tratar con las cámaras pero lo harás bien. Sólo sé tú mismo ¿entiendes?

-Petra dijo lo mismo.

-Entonces tienes a dos genios que opinan igual y debes hacerles caso, ahora – por la pantalla observaron que Petra se levantaba del asiento al ser despedida por Chad – camina al final del siguiente pasillo y espera a que él diga tu nombre para entrar tal y como hicimos en los ensayos ¿entiendes?

-Sí.

-Vamos ya.

Curioso. Eren vestía una camisa blanca formal, pantalones grises y botas y guantes de un color extrañamente similar al de su cabello; el vestuario se completaba con la llave que colgaba de su cuello y con un una chaqueta abierta del mismo tono exacto del pantalón, sin embargo, lo que más incómodo le hacía sentir era el maquillaje obscuro que adornaba sus ojos (algo que nunca antes de esa noche había usado) y que se envolvía por su rostro logrando hacer parecer más felinas sus facciones al tiempo que resaltaban el hermoso tono de sus ojos. De entre todos los vestuarios de la noche el de Eren aparentemente era el menos llamativo… y nótese que digo "aparentemente" por una razón.

-Damas y caballeros – escuchó al llegar al final del pasillo la voz de Chad pero el sonido que debería ser cercano y claro se le antojaba distante y confuso – démosle la bienvenida a nuestro último tributo ¡Eren Jaeger!

Entró al escenario en medio de aplausos tan unánimes que bien podían ser coreografiados y se vio obligado a entrecerrar los ojos debido al brillo cegador de los reflectores que le apuntaban directo al rostro.

Chad: Eren, Eren, Eren (hace un gesto señalando a la silla y Eren se sienta con la confusión aún escrita en el rostro) sabes, realizar veinticuatro entrevistas seguidas no es una tarea fácil pero debo confesar que esta noche realmente esperaba esta entrevista contigo sintiendo el pecho lleno de ansiedad.

Eren: ¿Ansiedad usted? (confuso) ¿Por qué? El que pasó casi cuatro horas encerrado en el camerino fui yo.

No era un chiste, pero la respuesta de Chad fue una sonora carcajada que (como siempre) el público coreó.

Chad: Vaya, parece que además de lindos ojos y un vestuario que te hace lucir impresionante también tienes un gran sentido del humor.

Eren: Gracias… supongo.

Chad: Bueno Eren, realmente nos impresionaste a todos con esa entrada espectacular que hiciste literalmente envuelto en llamas. ¿Eran llamas reales?

Eren: Sí.

Chad: Dime ¿qué pasaba por tu mente en ese momento?

Eren: Yo… pensaba que podía quemarme de un momento a otro pero supongo que también estaba asombrado del talento de Petra para hacer que las llamas se vieran de ese color tan peculiar.

Chad: ¿Estás diciéndonos que no tuviste ni un poco de miedo de recibir un par de quemaduras?

Eren: Bueno, cuando era niño recibí más de un par de quemaduras por meter la nariz donde no debía así que supuse que lo que sea que pasara en esa carrosa no podía ser más grave… y aunque lo fuera yo iba a soportarlo.

La multitud comenzó a ovacionar pero Eren no podía entender porqué.

Chad: ¡Guau! Tienes una verdadera actitud de campeón.

¿No había escuchado esa línea antes ya esa misma noche?

Eren: Eso es porque quiero ganar.

Aplausos.

Chad: Bueno, parece ser que ya tienes bastantes fanáticos por aquí. (Breve pausa) Eren, sé que este no es un tema fácil pero dime: tú eres el primer voluntario en la historia del Distrito 12 ¿no es así?

Eren: Sí, creo que lo soy.

Chad: Dinos entonces ¿por qué te ofreciste? (Una breve pausa en la que Eren no respondió) Mis fuentes dicen que te ofreciste en lugar de un amigo tuyo y que ese amigo viaja hoy contigo como uno de tus asesores.

Eren: Sí, así es.

Chad: ¿Quieres decirnos como se llama ese amigo y por qué es tan especial?

Eren: Él se llama Armin y nos conocemos prácticamente desde que nacimos.

Chad: Entiendo su lazo de amistad (el rosto de Eren mostró que eso no lo creía ni por un momento) pero es algo poco común que un distrito rechace los ofrecimientos de los militares y que pida como asesores a otras personas. En este caso particular tú pediste a tu amigo Armin y a otra amiga llamada Mikasa para que te asesoraran en los juegos ¿estoy en lo cierto?

Eren: Sí, así es.

Chad: ¿Y no has pensado que esa pudo haber sido una mala decisión dada la experiencia que tienen los asesores de otros tributos? Es decir, para muestra un botón y la estilista que tus amigos eligieron es prácticamente una novata en la competencia.

Eren: (visiblemente molesto) Y sin embargo usted mismo acaba de decir que la carroza en llamas fue algo impresionante ¿no es cierto?

Chad: Sí, lo dije y no fui el único con esa opinión.

Eren: También acabas de decir que hoy me veo impresionante y eso que no has visto el vestuario completo.

Chad: Eso es… ¡espera! ¿Este no es tu vestuario completo, Eren?

El chico cayó en cuenta de que se había dejado llevar tal vez un poco demasiado, pero dado que ya no había marcha atrás simplemente se puso de pie, caminó tres pasos lejos del fino sillón que no tenía la más mínima intención de incendiar y después jaló una cadena finamente escondida entre la tela del cuello. Acto seguido la tela del vestuario pareció cobrar vida en ligeros temblores y de la nada lenguas de fuego color jade envolvieron a Eren desde los tobillos y casi hasta la mitad del pecho.

Después Eren improvisó. Petra sólo le había dicho que mostrara su atuendo, pero al chico se le ocurrió que un par de giros podrían ayudarle a lucirse y así giró sobre sus alones un par de veces extendiendo las manos e incluso levantándolas sobre su cabeza en una pose estúpida que había visto hacer a algunas bailarinas que actuaron durante la ceremonia de inauguración.

Chad: Hermoso público ¿ves ustedes lo mismo que yo? ¡Increíble! No cabe duda que este año el Distrito 12 nos ha regalado a todo un personaje.

Unos segundos después las llamas dejaron de arder y Eren retomó su asiento junto a Chad.

Chad: Debo preguntarlo ¿esas eran llamas reales?

Eren: Sí… pero si tienes dudas puedo encenderlas otra vez y permito que te acerque a ellas.

Chad: Jaja, ¡cierto! Eren creo que empiezo a ver qué puede que realmente hayas elegido a los mejores asesores si fueron capaces de descubrir a la talentosa Petra.

Eren: Lo hice y no sólo por eso. Es decir, Armin sinceramente es la persona más inteligente que conozco y no hay nadie con quien podría practicar el combate como lo hago con Mikasa.

Chad: ¿En verdad? ¿Por qué es eso?

Eren: Porque ella es la mejor luchadora del Distrito, por eso.

Chad: Eren, si la situación fuera diferente y Armin se hubiese ofrecido en tu lugar ¿habrías aceptado ser su asesor?

Eren: Sí (duda un momento) aunque eso sería un desastre. Pedí a Armin porque es la persona más inteligente que conozco así que no sé exactamente en qué podría haberlo asesorado.

Otra vez Eren vio reír a la multitud de una declaración que pretendía ser totalmente seria.

Chad: Chico, definitivamente eres especial. Ahora (seriedad) sabes que esta puede ser la última noche para ti en este mundo ¿no es verdad?

Eren: Sí… pero espero que no lo sea.

Chad: Bien ¿hay algo que quieras decirle a las personas de tu distrito? ¿A tu familia, tal vez?

Eren: Yo… (Sin poder evitarlo sintió un nudo en la garganta) yo…

Chad: Tranquilo, tómate el tiempo que necesites.

Por un momento Eren dudó. Quería decir muchas cosas a mucha gente: agradecerle al abuelo de Armin por consolarlo después de la muerte de sus padres, disculparse con Hans por todas las veces que lo llamó "borracho" o lo insultó a pesar de que era el ebrio tabernero el que lo sacaba a rastras de las peleas absurdas en que se metía, y también sentía que debía decirle a Jean que si de verdad la quería tanto como decía cuidara bien de Mikasa… aunque pensándolo bien era más probable que fuera Mikasa la que terminara cuidando de Jean así como cuidaba de Eren cada vez que él quería hacer algo por ella.

Así como así, de pronto el castaño fue consciente de lo que tenía que decir.

Eren: Chad, ya lo pensé y sí hay algo que quiero decirle a las personas de mi Distrito.

Chad: Adelante.

Y lo que sucedió a continuación dejó atónito al mismo Chad Mercator, ya que de la nada los ojos suaves y bellos de Eren se estrecharon, sus facciones artificialmente afelinadas se llenaron con gran ferocidad y la timidez se marchó dejando solo una firmeza absoluta que hacía pensar que el chico que ahora estaba ahí no era el mismo que había accedido a la entrevista con voz temblorosa.

Eren: Yo… voy a volver. Volveré para así ver otra vez los rostros de mi familia.

…SNK…

-Y… ¡corten! Ahora, avisen a Chad que vamos a comerciales y que aproveche para acomodar a los tributos de manera que podamos regresar con el cierre de la transmisión.

-Sí, señor productor.

Mientras el director y los camarógrafos se apresuraban a cumplir las órdenes del productor del show, Erwin Smith simplemente se concentró en la última toma.

Tal vez la memoria lo engañaba o tal vez era sólo su mente jugándole una mala pasada, sin embargo, había algo en Eren que le resultaba terriblemente familiar.

La pregunta es ¿por qué?


	9. Sentimientos confusos

CAPITULO COMPLEMENTARIO: SENTIMIENTOS CONFUSOS

Después de someterme a los ridículos gustos de esa mierda de estilista y montar en la jodida carroza frente a tanta gente lo único en lo que pensaba era en recuperar mi cuchillo para apuñalar a alguien… y el deseo sólo aumentaba al recorrer la plaza y ser exhibido frente a tanta gente como si fuese una simple mercancía.

Porque esa mujer llamada Gabriela estaba a mi lado no bajé la guardia (ya que no se podría bajar la guardia frente a una persona que hace temblar inclusive a Isabel) pero aún así me permití evaluar al resto de los condenados a muerte, y fue una desagradable sorpresa descubrir que lo que todos los estilistas aparentaban era ser una bola de mierdas que pensaban que al provenir de una zona textil era bueno fingirse tapetes, que haber nacido en una zona pesquera era para disfrazarse de pescados y bueno, muchas pendejadas por el estilo.

En esas miradas superficiales diferentes sujetos me llamaron la atención ya sea por su vestuario, su cobardía o su arrogancia… sin embargo, todo se detuvo cuando apareció _él_.

Para haber diseñado un carruaje envuelto en llamas había que reconocer que el estilista del 12 no era un completo imbécil, pero la idea me pareció un tanto exagerada dado que la chica que lo montaba lucía como si se encontrara al borde del desmayo… por el contrario, el muchacho realmente tenía huevos (o era un auténtico idiota) para juguetear con las llamas del modo desvergonzado en que lo estaba haciendo.

Desde que lo vi mis ojos no pudieron apartarse de él: cabello obscuro, piel besada por el sol que de niño era mi mayor sueño, rasgos suaves y dos ojos con una mirada tan intensa que el fuego de la carroza que montaba palidecía como si de simples chispas se trataran.

Transcurrió el resto del desfile, terminó la ridícula exhibición y lo vi retirarse sin siquiera voltear hacia donde yo estaba. Por mi parte yo… bajo ninguna circunstancia digo que su mirada me quitó el sueño, pero no puedo negar que esos ojos verdes fueron lo último que cruzó por mi mente antes de que el cansancio me envolviera con el manto de sueño y olvido que el cuerpo demandaba.

Entonces volví a encontrar esos ojos verdes al día siguiente y en más de una ocasión los vi encenderse, estrecharse, nublarse y empañarse según la forma en que el mocoso estrellaba su frente en la prueba de equilibrio.

Mientras todos a su alrededor ya habían aceptado el triunfo o la derrota, el mocoso continuaba buscando alcanzar un éxito que estaba fuera de rango simple y sencillamente porque es imposible equilibrar con un dispositivo dañado. Aún así, mientras él mordía el polvo mis ojos no se le apartaban y yo no dejaba de preguntarme cuántos golpes más serían necesarios para doblegar su voluntad… hasta que, en ese momento definitorio, él simplemente logró lo que tal vez nadie más habría podido lograr y conservó un tambaleante equilibrio sin soporte alguno.

Como era de esperarse el mocoso fracasó después de unos cuantos segundos de falso triunfo y por un solo momento el fuego en sus ojos pareció menguar, como si fuese a extinguirse…

Patético.

Si un fracaso puede golpearte hasta lo más hondo de tu ser, si un golpe puede derribarte, si una caída es tan fuerte que no te puedes levantar nuevamente… si es así, entonces eres apenas algo mejor que una basura tirada en el piso mugriento.

Pero, así como bajó, el fuego en esos ojos – fuego que ahora que lo pensaba debió ser la inspiración del estilista para las llamas del carruaje – revivió en sólo un instante llenando el lugar de la promesa tácita de volver a insistir al instructor si trataba de frenarlo para impedirle probar el equilibrio otra vez.

-Oye mocoso de mierda ¿Piensas ponerte de pie en algún momento o vas a pasar el resto del día llorando ahí como un estúpido bebé?

Lo dije así porque no soy una persona suave y tampoco me interesa serlo, pero lejos de reaccionar violentamente – algo que habría sido esperado – él simplemente me miró como si no pudiese creer lo que le decía…

Oh, pero al final hizo lo que le dije y volvió a probar – ahora con mi cinturón – consiguiendo mantenerse fácilmente en equilibrio.

Cuando ese chico rubio externó el daño en el equipo y los murmullos de aprobación comenzaron decidí irme sin esperar nada, pero el torpe agradecimiento del chico del 12 interrumpió mis planes y debo reconocer que ese mocoso realmente parecía… ¿cuál sería la palabra apropiada? Lindo. Sí, lindo como un molesto perro faldero.

Pero no era mi lugar quedarme para continuar perdiendo el tiempo.

Así, esa noche soñé con su mirada de gratitud y al despertar lo que más quise fue buscarlo para borrar de una patada esa estúpida sonrisa de su cara.

¡Imbécil! En los juegos de Trost gana aquel que logra asesinar a todos sus rivales. Siendo así ¿cómo se atreve ese mocoso a sonreírme como si yo le hubiese hecho el favor más grande del universo? Eren Jaeger… ¿Es qué no entiendes que ver a los demás como personas puede ser la perdición de tu cordura? ¿O esa actitud alegre y dulce es acaso tu forma de desequilibrar a los demás? No, en el momento en que el fuego se disfrazó, una inocencia un poco fuera de lugar se implantó en su mirada haciendo imposible creer que un muchacho con esa clase de ingenuidad pudiera tejer una red de manipulación emocional y concluí entonces que el mocoso en realidad tenía simple y sencillamente una de esas actitudes de mierda que sólo ayudan a llegar más rápido a la tumba.

Después del descanso siguió el momento de conocer al enemigo y así me reuní con Farlan e Isabel para "analizar" uno a uno la información disponible del resto de los tributos…

Algunos sin duda serían peligrosos – por decir lo menos – y otros eran una amenaza simple y sencillamente mortal con la que no se podía cometer ningún error.

Otros eran idiotas con mala suerte.

Y en cuanto a Eren Jaeger… bueno, de algún modo saber las circunstancias bajo las que se ofreció fue algo que forzó en mí algo de respeto por el mocoso.

Aun así, ver su entrada triunfal durante el desfile y presenciar de primera mano su terquedad no me preparó lo suficiente para la experiencia de todas las semanas que nos vimos obligados a compartir espacios durante las prácticas comunes y, en esos tiempos de convivencia forzada, dejar de notar sus sonrisas, sus comportamientos impulsivos y la inquebrantable lealtad hacia sus amigos fue algo francamente imposible de pasar por alto.

Sin embargo, lo que más me hizo fijarme en él fue esa energía que no tengo idea de dónde sacaba, pero que lo hacía lucir lleno de fiereza y determinación como si no hubiese absolutamente nada que estuviera fuera de su alcance.

Ahora, después de seis semanas de conocernos era increíble el verlo desenvolverse en la entrevista con el payaso ese… porque el mocoso de mierda se comportaba natural, con esa torpeza inmadura que o caracterizaba pero también con esa actitud feroz y protectora que poco a poco me había robado el respeto.

Verlo envuelto nuevamente en llamas fue algo que me cautivó del mismo modo que el día del desfile, y como ese día pensé nuevamente que las llamas palidecían en comparación al fuego de su mirada; sin embargo, lo que de verdad fue capaz de provocar un escalofrío en mi columna vertebral fue la determinación que vi en sus ojos cuando aseguró que volvería a su casa.

Eso yo no puedo permitirlo.

Al precio que sea, abandonar a Farlan e Isabel es algo que no puedo hacer y lo que sea que ese mocoso agita en mi pecho no debe serme relevante… no estando en juego el permanecer junto a mis amigos.

Y sin embargo, ahora que esa payasada de show ha terminado y la carnicería se acerca, algo dentro de mí se revuelve inquieto con la duda de si seré o no capaz de matar a Eren Jaeger en el momento de la verdad.

Un ruido a mis espaldas devuelve toda mi atención al mundo real y una simple mirada con Isabel y Farlan me dio a entender que ellos lo habían escuchado también.

Una vida entera de subsistir en una ciudad que se conforma con desperdicios y la ambición de aspirar a algo más es lo que nos ha unido desde el primer momento… seguir nuestros instintos es lo que nos llevó hasta donde logramos llevar y en este momento lo que mis instintos me dicen es que esos pasos son de alguien que no ha pasado por aquí por mera casualidad.

Discretamente, la mano de Farlan se dirige a su bolsillo mientras Isabel se sitúa a mi lado.

-Tengo que reconocer que tienen sentidos agudos como para haber detectado mi presencia.

La voz que escucho no es lo que esperaba: es confiada, autoritaria sin ser por eso grosera y, para variar, me resulta realmente familiar.

-Quien quiera que seas muéstrate.

-Te gusta abordar las cosas de frente – un hombre rubio con cejas tupidas y ojos azules salió del pasillo detrás de nosotros – no siempre eso es algo bueno pero sin duda alguna me gusta tu actitud.

-¿Erwin Smith? – Farlan no pudo disimular su sorpresa – ¿Qué tiene que hacer aquí el productor ejecutivo de los juegos?

-El productor ejecutivo de los Juegos de Trost… ¿suena bien, verdad? Sin embargo, tanto como mi puesto es envidiado por otros, puedo entender si a ustedes mi rango no les hace ninguna gracia.

-¡Por supuesto que no! – Gritó Isabel – nuestro hermano está en peligro de morir por este circo estúpido ¿por qué deberíamos nosotros entonces de tener el más mínimo respeto por el que convierte la muerte y el sadismo en un espectáculo?

-Te falta tiento niña – su voz sonó extrañamente serena, como la de un padre que regaña a su hija pequeña – por mucho que esa sea tu opinión, explotar de esta manera con opiniones así puede meterte en problemas cuando consideras que te encuentras en la capital del reino y que tus adorados "hermanos" y tú no son más que una pandilla de ladrones y asesinos apresados después de una verdadera acumulación de crímenes contra la corona.

-Pero…

-Por suerte para ustedes – continuó el rubio como si no la hubiera escuchado – no tengo intenciones de denunciarlos con la policía militar por sus palabras contra la estabilidad del reino. Más bien me gustaría hacerles una propuesta.

-No nos interesa lo que tengas que decir – tajé.

-¿Seguro? Porque como productor de los Juegos de Trost tengo acceso a información exclusiva y clasificada.

-No me importa – le di la espalda decidido a llegar a nuestro departamento sin otras interrupciones.

-¿Pensarías igual si te dijera que hay una forma de burlarse de los Juegos de Trost?

Mis pasos se detuvieron.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?

-Tradicionalmente la única manera de sobrevivir a los Juegos de Trost es ser el último superviviente de entre los veinticuatro tributos, pero, la realidad es que hay otra manera en la que puedes ganar tu vida sin tener que convertirte en un espectáculo para la gente de la capital.

-Mientes – acusó Farlan – he estudiado la historia de los 73 juegos pasados y en cada cosecha sólo queda un sobreviviente ¡la única forma de sobrevivir es ganar los Juegos!

-Estoy diciendo que Levi tiene una opción, pero tal vez deba ser más específico: la opción que tiene es la de romper las reglas y abandonar el juego.

-¿Llamas a eso una opción?

-Lo es si escuchas lo que tengo que decir.

-No confío en ti.

-Me sorprendería si fuese de otro modo, sin embargo ¿qué te parece si cambiamos un par de palabras más? Puede que yo tenga la capacidad de cambiar tu opinión.

Por su tono de voz y por el hecho de que saca un arma y apunta a Isabel con pulso firme, me queda claro que lo que dice no es una sugerencia.


	10. Bienvenidos a Trost

CAPITULO VIII. BIENVENIDOS A TROST

-La chaqueta tiene varios bolsillos vivibles y ocultos por si necesitas guardar cosas y la tela no sólo es a prueba de fuego sino que además es lo bastante resistente como para amortiguar heridas si es que necesitas deslizarte en tierra pedregosa o por los troncos de los árboles; las botas también resisten el calor y si necesitas pasar sobre espinas o superficies afiladas se convertirán en tus mejores aliadas.

-Gracias Petra.

La chaqueta y las botas eran prácticamente el toque final de un vestuario que, por primera vez, estaba más orientado a la supervivencia que a la ostentación y que en realidad era casi idéntico en diseño para todos los tributos dejando al estilista con la única libertad de elegir en que materiales es que realizaba los cortes.

Siguiendo su mejor criterio Petra había diseñado las prendas interiores y la camisa en tela ligera mientras que la chaqueta y los pantalones eran de lo más resistente que había en su taller, y mientras que el resultado había sido completamente satisfactorio en términos de excelencia, la perfección del vestuario apenas había logrado hacer algo para calmar el acelerado corazón de Eren, quien durante todas sus explicaciones apenas y había logrado poner atención a sus palabras.

-Vas a estar bien – continuó ella poniendo las manos en sus hombros – ahí afuera las probabilidades no son buenas para ninguno de ustedes, pero si he de apostar por alguien entonces mi apuesta es por ti.

La sinceridad en las palabras de Petra ayudó al castaño a enfocarse, y aunque su corazón continuaba martilleando de manera acelerada, ahora podía darle un propósito a ese latido que sabía que en el campo de batalla marcaría una diferencia entre vivir o morir.

-Traje algo para que tengas un amuleto de buena suerte… aunque por las reglas del torneo debes mantenerlo oculto – diciendo esto sacó de uno de sus bolsillos la llave que Eren siempre había llevado al cuello y que por los reglamentos de inventario se había visto obligado a dejar en la base.

-Gracias Petra – respondió Eren sosteniendo el objeto entre sus manos con un súbito nudo en la garganta.

-Armin dijo que esa llave era muy importante para ti, aunque no me explicó porqué.

-Es la llave del diario de mi padre, él, me dio esto antes de morir.

-¿Fue hace mucho tiempo?

-Hace tres años hubo un… el almacén de granos explotó y el fuego rápidamente se propagó a la iglesia y después a las casas del pueblo.

-¿Tu hogar se quemó, Eren?

-No. Pero mis padres fueron voluntarios en la iglesia ese día y no lograron salir a tiempo.

-Lo siento.

-Mi padre me había dado la llave apenas el día anterior. Según él las cosas que había escrito en su diario eran verdaderamente importantes y dijo que yo era alguien digno de proteger esos secretos.

-Y, sólo si puedo preguntarlo ¿qué secretos tan importantes eran esos?

-No lo sé, jamás he leído el diario.

-¿No? ¿Por qué?

-Mi padre… él me dijo cuándo es que tenía que leer su diario, y el momento no ha llegado.

Eren no añadió a ese comentario la información de que el diario de su padre había viajado junto a ellos hacia la capital, y pese a que se sentía realmente intrigada, Petra no insistió al respecto, ya que desde un principio su intención principal había sido sólo distraer al chico de su nerviosismo.

Un sonoro pitido devolvió a ambos a la capital.

-Esa es la señal de abordaje – sentenció Petra con tono solemne.

-Lo sé.

-Sé que Hange a te lo explicó pero no lo olvides: una vez que escuches la señal debes saltar del globo antes de que lo derriben y después de eso estrás solo salvo por la voz de tus amigos a través del comunicador. Además, pase lo que pase todos los que nos preocupamos por ti estaremos al pendiente a través de las pantallas.

-Gracias por todo, Petra.

Y el chico ya se decidía a marcharse hacia el punto de abordaje cuando el – sorprendentemente fuerte – agarre de Petra lo retuvo.

-¿Eren?

-¿Sí?

-Las reglas de la corona dicen que sólo una persona puede regresar a la capital con vida.

-Lo sé.

-El rastreador que van a colocarte – bajó la voz a ser sólo un susurro – si confías en mí entonces debes recordar que ahí afuera ese rastreador va a ser tu única conexión con las reglas de la corona.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Creo que una vez que enfrentes a los titanes entenderás lo que quiero decir, pero, si realmente llega el momento de encontrar un significado a lo que digo entonces tendrás que hacer lo que te dicte tu corazón.

Por más que hubiese querido preguntar a Petra lo que quería decir con eso, un nuevo pitido le avisó a Eren que se había quedado sin tiempo.

…SNK…

Desde lo más alto del Muro María los globos de aire caliente despegaron para posicionar a los tributos en un círculo alrededor del corazón mismo del – actualmente en ruinas – Distrito Trost y, mientras los jóvenes que ocupaban dichos globos sentían latir descaradamente sus corazones, un pitido repentino quebró al quietud del ambiente anunciando el fatal inicio de los septuagésimos cuartos Juegos de Trost.

Fiel a la forma en que había sido instruido Eren saltó se ayudó del arnés de su equipo de maniobras para realizar un salto de casi cinco metros hasta las ramas de un árbol cercano y después trató de descender a toda velocidad por las ramas del mismo mientras el susurro característico de varios misiles era precedido por el sonido de los globos que eran detonados e incendiados para obligar a todos los tributos a bajar a tierra.

El ruido fue tan intenso que el castaño sintió que le perforó los oídos, aún así no se detuvo y pocos minutos después logró llegar hasta la base del árbol. Ahí, rodeado por los árboles en los que habían aterrizado, se encontraba un pequeño claro que a juzgar por el suelo quemado había sido fabricado de manera artificial mediante el uso bombas y, en el centro del mismo, una pequeña plataforma llena de armas y provisiones se erguía orgullosa.

 _Al ver ahí las armas y la comida tu primer impulso será correr hacia el centro del claro –_ le había dicho Hange apenas la noche anterior después del show _– pero no debes hacerlo. En un escenario donde los suministros son tan valiosos la confrontación directa será inevitable y en años pasados he visto como tributos considerados "favoritos" sucumben tratando de defender una espada o latas de sopa._

 _-¿Qué debo hacer entonces?_

 _-Fuera del claro habrá esparcidas mochilas con equipo de supervivencia –_ la respuesta había llegado en voz de Armin – _nada tan bueno como la comida o las armas pero a lo que vi e videos de años pasados son cosas útiles._

 _-Si puedes tomas más de una hazlo_ – agregó Mikasa – _pero es preferible enfrentar la naturaleza con las manos vacías que terminar herido por una tontería._

Y por supuesto el escenario frente a él daba la razón a sus amigos:

En el centro del claro dos chicos peleaban a golpes por un cuchillo, cerca de ellos la mujer del Distrito 3 le rebanaba la garganta a otro muchacho que había tratado de coger la bolsa de pan y más allá los chicos del 1 y el chico del 7 parecían inclusive divertirse mientras probaban sus nuevas armas en los tributos que estaban a su alrededor.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Eren se precipitó a través de un pequeño tramo del claro y hasta donde había alcanzado a vislumbrar el asomo de tela obscura contrastando con el color claro del árbol que tenía detrás.

En lo que se refiere a correr, la longitud de su zancada había sido siempre una ventaja que Eren tuvo sobre otros chicos de su edad, sin embargo su misma estatura se convertía en una desventaja si de pasar desapercibido se trataba y, pese a que no hizo realmente nada para buscar su atención, fue visto claramente por Vigo, quien demostrando su aptitud como cazador le apuntó con una flecha que habría logrado incrustarse en la cabeza del chico de no ser porque una inoportuna – o tal vez oportuna – raíz se cruzó en el camino del castaño haciéndolo tropezar.

Así, cuando las manos de Eren tocaron el suelo el chico alzó la vista sólo para pintar sus facciones de horror al descubrir lo cerca que su muerte había estado, lo que hizo a sus músculos trabajar aún más rápido para acercarse a la mancha negra ahora gateando.

Diez segundos que para él se sintieron como tres horas le costó al castaño llegar hasta el tronco en el que descansaba una poco voluminosa mochila negra, y en ese lapso de tiempo dos flechas más pasaron peligrosamente cerca del cuerpo de Eren.

Finalmente, sus dedos alcanzaron la mochila y con un rápido movimiento giró su cuerpo entre las raíces del árbol refugiándose detrás de este para así evadir las flechas que nuevamente querían atinarle.

Sin embargo, mientras giraba, la visión periférica de Eren alcanzó a registrar como un hacha en su cabeza terminaba con la vida de ese chico llamado Guadalupe.

De ese modo, con muerte, caos y dolor es como comenzaban oficialmente los Juegos de Trost.


	11. Noche sin fogata

CAPITULO IX. NOCHE SIN FOGATA

Acostumbrado como estaba a trabajar en el campo, el cuerpo de Eren no se quejó por tener que soportar el agobiante calor de Trost y sus pies tampoco protestaron después de casi tres horas de penosa andanza por terreno desigual… vaya, ni siquiera sus manos daban la más mínima señal de protesta a pesar de que al arrastrase las había frotado con superficies duras (aunque Eren sospechaba que en eso en especial los guantes habían ayudado más que sólo un poco), aún así, el chico sentía que su espalda y su cintura comenzaban ya a dolerle debido a que en su intento de pasar desapercibido había elegido para caminar las áreas más espesas del bosque y eso le había obligado a agacharse y estirarse sin ninguna clase de ritmo.

Escuchando y observando a su alrededor, y sin encontrar cerca de sí ningún indicio de peligro, el castaño se apresuró a subir las ramas de un árbol alto y de espeso follaje y sólo cuando llegó a la parte de más segura y cubierta del mismo se permitió relajarse un poco y apoyar su exhausta espalda contra el grueso tronco al tiempo que colocaba el paquete que había logrado recuperar en sus piernas.

El contenido de la mochila capturada por Eren era el siguiente: un plano mal dibujado de lo que sólo se podía suponer que era un edificio, una manta delgada, una botella vacía, tres pedazos de cordel, un frasquito de brea, un lienzo blanco, un cinturón cuatro veces su talla, un par de metros de cuerda, una brújula, un hacha de mano y una pequeña pero filosa cuchilla que a lo mucho podría servirle para afilar ramas… o para convertir en puntas de flecha las ramas, si lo veía desde otro ángulo.

De los labios de Eren escapó un sonoro suspiro de frustración. Sí, no negaba que esas cosas le podían ser de gran utilidad, pero hacia ya horas los cañonazos habían anunciado las muertes de Alma, Rika, Carlos, Benny, Guadalupe y Elena, y después de la forma en que había visto actuar a los que peleaban por las armas realmente no estaba seguro de que el equipo de supervivencia fuese suficiente para salvarse de ellos.

Sin embargo, tan pronto como dicho pensamiento cruzó por su mente fue desechado.

Eren sabía que tenía todas las posibilidades del mundo de fallecer en las próximas horas, ya fuese a manos de otro tributo o entre las mandíbulas de un titán. Es más, la mala suerte podía así como así hacerle una jugarreta y un mal paso haría que sus días acabaran estrellándose ruidosamente contra el suelo duro. Pese a todo, el castaño sabía que _debía_ seguir viviendo, que perder su voluntad de pelear sería lo mismo que echar al canal las horas de trabajo de Petra, las sesiones agotadoras de entrenamiento y los desvelos y planes elaborados de Mikasa y Armin. Aún si todo estaba en su contra él no tenía opción, porque quería mantenerse con vida y para lograrlo esos segundos de titubeo debían desaparecer de una vez por todas.

Sin que él se diera cuenta, la cámara que – sincronizada al chip en su brazo – lo seguía de cerca, captó de manera clara y majestuosa el brillo de la determinación que chispeó en sus ojos verdes.

….

Una vez terminada la proyección del collage que se había editado utilizando las imágenes más impactantes dadas por la batalla entre tributos, la cámara enfoca directamente al rostro de Chad Mercator para irse alejando muy lenta y gradualmente conforme este saluda a la audiencia. Ahora se aprecia que sentados en la mesa junto a él hay dos personalidades: a su derecha una mujer rubia de ojos obscuros y con un peinado tan extravagante que era capaz de llamar la atención aún sobre el traje de lentejuelas usado por Chad, en cambio a su derecha un tipo con una cicatriz de garras desfigurando la mitad superior de su rostro vestía de forma más bien modesta.

Chad: Han pasado apenas seis horas desde el inicio oficial de la última fase en estos los septuagésimos cuartos Juegos de Trost y la emoción realmente no se ha hecho esperar con la contabilización de seis emocionantes muertes en la arena de las armas y un desafortunado joven que sufrió el ataque de una serpiente venenosa (voltea hacia la mujer). Nina, tú como ganadora de los septuagésimos juegos ¿qué puedes decirnos al respecto?

Nina: Gracias por permitir que los acompañe en esta transmisión Chad. Bueno, antes que nada debo decir que estos decesos no han sido una sorpresa: la arena de armas es una trampa mortal para aquellos que no están lo bastante capacitados en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y en este caso se notó tanto el entrenamiento de los tributos del Distrito 1 como la gran habilidad de los del 3 y el 7.

Chad: Cuando tú participaste recuerdo que te abalanzaste por un hacha y con ella le partiste la cabeza a dos tipos en sólo tres movimientos.

Nina: (sonriendo orgullosa) Sí, eso hice. Obtener armas es algo fundamental si quieres sobrevivir y aquellos que han logrado armarse en estas primeras horas han dado ya el primer paso hacia su supervivencia.

Chad: Un punto de vista interesante pero (se volvió hacia su otro acompañante) ¿tú qué opinas al respecto Johan? Después de todo, ganaste los sexagésimo novenos Juegos de Trost sin utilizar una sola arma.

Johan: Bueno, aquí más bien creo que debemos redefinir lo que todos entendemos por la palabra "arma". Es cierto que yo en mi tiempo no busqué hachas o arcos pero lo primero que hice al llegar al pueblo fue buscar los materiales que necesitaba para armar las trampas que me dieron la victoria.

Chad: Sí, no podemos negar que en aquella ocasión jugaste de manera brillante. Dime ¿qué opinión tienes de lo que va de los juegos hasta el momento?

Johan: Bueno, en mi experiencia las primeras veinticuatro horas son cruciales; en otras palabras si en el primer día no te mataron sobrevivirás de mínimo otro día más, e inclusive tienes buenas probabilidades de ganar los juegos.

Nina: Johan tiene razón. Tal vez hay muchos factores determinantes, pero en general la mayoría de los errores que puedes cometer los cometes en las primeras horas y después de eso todo es perfeccionarse poco a poco.

Chad: Chicos, algo en mi lógica no está de acuerdo con eso pero ya que ustedes son los que ya han participado voy a creerles. Y por cierto ¿tienen ya favoritos para ganar los juegos de este año?

Nina: (riendo) Miren, yo nací, representé y gané por el Distrito 1 así que es lógico que apuesto por ellos pase lo que pase… la habilidad que Anie y Barthole han demostrado me da la razón así que en este caso apuesto por ellos.

Chad: ¿Johan qué opinas de eso?

Johan: Como oriundo del Distrito 4 mi apoyo entero debería de ser para Keneau pero sinceramente no creo que él tenga lo necesario para ganar la competencia… por eso y sin ánimo de ofender yo daría mis votos de confianza para Gabriela y Vigo respectivamente pero tampoco descartaría a esa chica Ymir.

Chad: ¿Quisieras explicar al público esa decisión?

Johan: Mira Chad, en estos juegos en especial el entrenamiento y las habilidades no lo son todo sino que la determinación y la claridad de pensamiento también entran en juego. A lo que demostraron en la arena de armas Gabriela y Vigo tienen la sangre fría que se necesita para llegar hasta el final en cualquier tipo de circunstancias. Ymir en cambio es totalmente diferente a ellos: ella simplemente se quedó en la cima del árbol en que aterrizó y se escondió entre las ramas mostrando total indiferencia a lo que estaba sucediendo con los demás y después descendió hacia terreno conveniente. Su manera de ahorrar energía y recursos fue algo francamente peculiar pero creo que siempre que logre mantenerse alejada de los titanes hay posibilidades a su favor.

Chad: Hablando de los titanes… hasta el momento han brillado por su ausencia.

Nina: Los titanes son impredecibles y por increíble que se escuche dado su tamaño, son bestias que pueden aparecer literalmente de la nada y terminar con quien esté a su paso. Por suerte para los participantes el sol no tarda en ocultarse pero yo no descartaría la posibilidad de un ataque antes del anochecer e inclusive si no es así, lo más probable es que la ciudad les dé una bienvenida nada agradable.

Chad: ¿Quiénes, desde sus puntos de vista, serían los más vulnerables en caso de que apareciera algún titán?

Nina: Dolores y Frances.

Chad: ¿Johan?

Johan: Coincido con Nina pero yo añadiría a Alisa en esos nombres.

Chad: Interesantes observaciones. He estado pensando…

.

-Que Chad mantenga el discurso por no más de tres minutos más y después regresamos con la toma de Alisa como plano principal. También asegúrense de meter el cintillo de los patrocinadores una vez que la cámara enfoque los movimientos que hace para prender el fuego ¿queda claro?

-Sí, señor productor.

-Perfecto, entonces la mesa de análisis sale del aire en tres, dos, uno…

Con un ademán en el aire indicó al técnico de sonido y este de inmediato introdujo la melodía que daba por terminada la intervención de Chad Mercator. Segundos después las imágenes en pantalla cambiaron y la transmisión se enfocó en la chica rubia que batallaba con una rama en su intento de conseguir algo de calor.

-Realmente impresionante – escuchó murmurar a una voz a sus espaldas.

-Gracias por el cumplido Mike. ¿Novedades hasta ahora?

Volviéndose, Erwin se encontró de frente con un hombre de cabello dorado y ojos duros que, pese a encontrarse fijos en él, no demostraban ninguna emoción tangible que delatase cuáles eran sus intenciones al abordarlo.

-La sala de asesores está en orden y no ha habido problema con le emisión de señal ni con ninguna de las cámaras.

-En cuanto a los rastreadores…

-Comprobé la señal de nuestros rastreadores y también ahí todo parece ir en orden.

-Entonces retírate a descansar y dentro de cinco horas debes estar aquí para corroborar tus deberes ¿lo entiendes?

-Sí, señor productor. Por cierto – se acercó casualmente al oído del rubio – ella me ha informado que la respuesta es "sí".

-Más te vale llegar puntual – habló otra vez Erwin como si no hubiese escuchado lo que el otro le decía – no podemos darnos el lujo de perder enfoque en este momento de la transmisión.

-Como usted diga, productor.

Pero, mientras Mike Zacharias se retiraba de la sala con pasos relajados, los engranajes en la cabeza de Erwin Smith giraban a gran velocidad incorporando a sus elaborados planes la participación de una nueva cómplice cuya posición e influencia podían resultarle verdaderamente provechosas.

…

Mientras tanto, en territorio de Trost y completamente ajeno a todas los comentarios que se vertían en el estudio de grabación, Eren había utilizado la botella para colectar agua y la mochila para meter dentro de ella algunos frutos antes de continuar su tedioso zigzagueo entre los gruesos troncos de los árboles.

Decidido a aprovechar en lo más posible la última hora de sol, Eren apoyó firmemente sus pies en el suelo desigual del bosque de Trost y después comenzó su caminata teniendo presente que, de acuerdo a las indicaciones que les habían dado, pequeños paquetes con comunicadores inalámbricos habían sido llevados a las (ahora) ruinas de la ciudad y encontrarlos sería la única manera de hacer contacto con el equipo que habían dejado en el estudio.

Para no perder tiempo en consultas frecuentes, Eren se había obligado a memorizar previo a los juegos el mapa de Trost y, una vez apoderado del equipo de supervivencia, el rumbo que había tomado sabía que debía llevarlo al área poblada, la cual colindaba directamente con el gran muro que lo separaba del mundo exterior y donde se encontraba la gran puerta cuya abertura había sido en inicio de tanta desgracia para la gente del reino.

Hablando de eso… poco a poco la vegetación se hacía menos densa y ahora los árboles y plantas perecían de menor altura y robustez que aquellos a los que había tenido que enfrentar después del aterrizaje.

Las señales se lo decían con claridad, pero aún así, cuando unos pocos minutos después Eren encontró un sitio dominado enteramente por arbustos, y después de eso ruinas de casas rodeadas de enredaderas, el asombro que lo invadió no pudo dejar de reflejarse en su expresión.

 _¡Así que este es!... el poblado caído de Trost._

 _Desde que tengo uso de razón he escuchado relatos sobre este lugar y en los juegos de años pasados llegué a ver las partes de él que captaban las cámaras… sin embargo, este lugar es impresionante… una mezcla de abandono y de civilización… es casi como si la naturaleza hiciera un esfuerzo por reclamar el territorio que un día le fue arrebatado y por eso enviara sus arbustos y enredaderas a crecer en los empedrados y las ruinas de las casas._

Pero, en cuanto comenzó a internarse en él, no tardó el castaño en darse cuenta de que el aspecto ruinoso del poblado no era debido sólo a la vegetación que trataba de envolver el lugar, sino que además varias casas se encontraban derrumbadas total o parcialmente y el empedrado de las calles se encontraba resquebrajado en áreas específicas que tenían la escalofriante forma de pisadas…

La terrible historia del poblado de Trost volvió al primer plano en la mente de Eren.

De acuerdo a lo que siempre se les había dicho, los rebeldes abrieron imprudentemente las puertas en un estúpido intento por conocer el mundo exterior y los titanes aprovecharon la apertura para penetrar en el poblado como una incontenible y arrasadora marea que terminó con todo.

Hanji había pasado horas y horas repitiendo a Eren que debía mantener alertas sus sentidos, porque los titanes se veían inexplicablemente atraídos por los humanos y si llegaba a encontrarse con alguno su fin probable sería la muerte. También le había advertido que entre el poblado y el bosque, este último era más seguro ya que los árboles y cuevas resultarían mejor escondite si se presentaba la necesidad de evadir a las bestias.

Pero, contra lo más recomendable, los organizadores de los Juegos de Trost siempre obligaban a los tributos a internarse en ese terreno "despejado" en el que los titanes tenían amplia ventaja ya que si bien la mayoría de los edificios podían convertirse en refugios seguros, el acceso a sus tejados era prácticamente nulo debido al estado ruinoso de varios de ellos y a que para subir era necesario pasar por infinidad de escaleras sin que hubiese después cualquier modo para pasar de un techo a otro y así movilizarse.

¿Cómo es que lograban convertir un sitio tan peligroso en una parada obligatoria? Muy sencillo: los equipos de comunicación y de maniobras tridimensionales que les ayudarían a sobrevivir en el bosque se hallaban escondidos en ese lugar.

Básicamente el poblado era la misma trampa que había sido la arena de armas, y como la arena de armas su propósito más que el de ayudar a los competidores era el de propiciar escenarios de confrontación donde la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo por lo que buscaban fuera inevitable.

Sin embargo, a diferencia de la arena de armas, aquí la recompensa a la que se aspiraba era demasiado importante como para ser pasada por alto y, a regañadientes Armin y Mikasa habían admitido que auriculares y ganchos de maniobra eran objetos que podían representar la vida o la muerte dependiendo de si estaban o no en manos de su amigo.

Por desgracia, la única información que se le había a cualquier participante del juego era que los equipos se encontraban ocultos en el poblado y por desgracia eso significaba que podían estar en prácticamente cualquier lado, y para encontrarlos se necesitaría una mezcla de habilidad, tiempo… y suerte.

Suerte.

Nacido campesino, huérfano desde pequeño y ahora participante de los Juegos de Trost.

Con esa descripción Eren no parecía encajar en la descripción de una persona con suerte y sin embargo, al preguntarle al chico este jamás respondería que era alguien desafortunado… porque mientras sus padres estuvieron a su lado fueron los mejores del mundo y porque tenía los mejores amigos que cualquiera podía pedir. Para el caso Eren era ese tipo de gente que pensaba que la suerte servía para tres cosas y jamás dejaba que algo externo fuera lo que determinara su futuro.

En el cielo el ocaso era visible y el chico sabía que la posición que ocupaba lo hacía vulnerable y por eso – siguiendo las indicaciones que Hanji le había dado – se apresuró a buscar el edificio más alto al que podía tener rápido acceso, con pasos precipitados llegó a su interior y – ahora con el mayor sigilo posible – prosiguió a subir las aparentemente interminables escaleras.

Si bien el edificio elegido no era el más alto del lugar, ya en lo alto Eren tuvo una vista limpia de buena parte del poblado y gracias a eso logró enfocar directamente en su línea de visión las calles aledañas.

Mientras Eren se acomodaba con todas sus cosas en un punto sin inclinación del techo, por la ventana de una de las casas en la calle aledaña comenzó a escapar la inconfundible luz de una fogata.

Sintiendo que su cuerpo se movía por sí mismo los pies de Eren lo llevaron hasta la orilla del techo en la que tenía mejor visión y ahí se agazapo y utilizó su chaqueta para cubrirse la cabeza en un burdo intento de camuflaje.

El fuego había sido encendido por Hannah, la tímida chica que junto con él había llegado desde el marginado Distrito 12 y que apenas seis meses atrás había llorado de alegría mientras recibía de su novio un anillo de compromiso hecho con el metal de la llave fundida de su casa.

Por todo el tiempo que había durado el entrenamiento la mente de Eren de algún modo había logrado evadir el hecho de que para que él sobreviviera la sangre de Hannah debía regarse en el suelo, sin embargo, ahora que la contemplaba desde la distancia, la sola idea de lastimar a esa chica que lo recibía con una sonrisa cada vez que iba a la panadería le provocaba que la bilis llegase hasta su garganta y que un temblor recorriera desde su espina dorsal y hasta las puntas de sus dedos.

Hannah.

De tener un arco o una cerbatana Eren habría podido limpiamente atinar a la desprevenida Hannah que confiadamente se había sentado junto a la ventana rota… pero el chico supo en ese momento que arma o no, no podía hacerlo, no podía matarla así como así, sin un motivo poderoso colgando entre ellos, porque una cosa era matar al calor del momento o en defensa propia y otra muy diferente era planear un asesinato a sangre fría.

Por otro lado, vieja y amable conocida o no, él no sobreviviría mientras Hannah continuase respirando.

El castaño pasó los próximos minutos (¿o fueron acaso horas?) meditando lo que debía hacer a continuación cuando las notó: tres sombras que sigilosamente se acercaban a la calle pegándose a las paredes de las casas y agachándose… sombras que se separaron en un momento dado en algo que parecía una formación elaborada y que cuidadosamente rodearon la casa en la que Hannah se había refugiado.

Para cuando la realidad de lo que estaba por suceder golpeó Eren fue demasiado tarde.

En una señal dada por una de las sombras las otras dos se precipitaron dentro de la casa y a partir de ahí los gritos de Hannah perturbaron la quietud de la noche…

Y cuando cosa de unos segundos después los gritos cesaron Eren pensó sinceramente que el fin de su amiga había llegado.

El chico – ignorante a la realidad de los hechos – se agazapó aún más discretamente contra el techo del edificio y esperó así casi dos horas hasta que, casi a la medianoche, el fuego finalmente se consumió por completo y los tres asesinos abandonaron el lugar.

Segundos después – y para el desconcierto de Eren – el cañón fúnebre retumbó en la distancia.

Sólo para asegurarse de que no habría peligro el Eren esperó casi dos horas y después – ignorando por primera vez las instrucciones de sus amigos desde su llegada a Trost – bajó a la calle, miró atentamente a su alrededor y después – tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron – entró a la escena del crimen.

Por supuesto ni su estómago ni sus nervios estaban preparados para lo que vio.

Tan consciente como era de la crueldad del mundo y de la realidad de la muerte de Hannah, Eren esperaba al entrar en la casa encontrarse con un cuello roto o – en el peor de los casos – una cabeza desprendida del cuerpo… pero no esperó encontrar el delicado rostro de Hannah desfigurado en una mueca de sufrimiento, sus manos y pies atados y su ropa desgarrada en jirones que para nada cubrían la sangre seca que había quedado entre sus piernas y que manchaba su cuello.

Con la última luz de lucidez que tuvo Eren llevó su mano a su boca para ahogar de una mordida el grito que quería escapar desde el fondo de su pecho… porque gritar no serviría de nada.

Sin embargo, pasado un rato y una vez que recobró un poco el control sobre sí, volteó hacia la cámara que a todas partes lo seguía y, con el fuego de sus ojos brillando intensamente, habló en voz alta.

-Lo pagarán… ellos ¡lo pagrarán!


	12. El almacén militar

CAPITULO X. EL ALMACÉN MILITAR

A lo largo de las sesiones de planificación Armin, Mikasa y Hange habían logrado bastantes acuerdos con respecto a cómo es que Eren debería moverse y cuidarse mientras estuviese en Trost. Algunas cosas, como el comportamiento frente a los titanes o frente a otros tributos, habían sido de fácil entendimiento; sin embargo, algunos otros puntos se convirtieron en auténticos campos minados en las conversaciones y, precisamente la forma y momento en que Eren debía desplazarse a través del territorio de Trost había sido uno de eso puntos explosivos.

 _-Es peligroso – decía Armin con esa voz firme que pocas veces cualquiera llegaba a escucharle – si Eren se desplaza por la noche tendría forzosamente que buscar una forma de iluminar el camino y por tanto, sin importar si elige el fuego de las antorchas o una simple lámpara, la luz delatará su presencia ante los otros tributos y lo convertirá en un blanco fácil para emboscadas o incluso ataques a larga distancia._

 _-Sí, eso es cierto – reconoció la de lentes – pero avanzar únicamente durante el día también conlleva el peligro de encarar a los titanes cuando estos están activos, además de que la luz del día beneficia y perjudica a los otros tributos tanto como a Eren en lo que se refiere a un campo de batalla._

 _-Aún así…_

 _-Entiendo perfectamente tus dudas Armin – intentó tranquilizarlo Hange – pero para ganar esta lucha será necesario pensar fuera de los límites del pensamiento normal._

 _-¿Qué es lo que quieres decir con eso?_

 _-Moverse por la noche será peligroso y va a involucrar una gran delicadeza de movimiento y un entrenamiento especial; dado el tiempo tan corto que tenemos no será nada fácil ni ligero de lograr pero – su mirada se tornó intensa y su voz adquirió una gravedad tan estricta como la de Armin – con una cosecha como la de este año es muy probable que Eren no sobreviva si no adquiere habilidades que se necesitan para desplazarse de noche._

 _-Hange…_

 _-Armin, Hange tiene razón._

 _-Pero Eren…_

 _-Si decido que sólo es seguro moverme durante el día entonces me acostumbraré a estar estático en la noche, y aunque eso puede sonar bien, lo cierto es, que hay cosas que se pueden hacer mejor durante la noche… no, hay cosas como la cacería de luciérnagas que sólo se pueden hacer durante la noche y, si me cierro a esa posibilidad no faltarán otras personas que por su parte quieran aprovecharla._

 _-Tienes razón – reconoció finalmente Armin – sin embargo, habrá que ser muy cuidadosos._

 _-Entonces lo seré – juró el castaño – seré cuidadoso y aprenderé a moverme durante la noche._

Ahora que la luna llena iluminaba la ciudad con una luz pálida y fantasmal Eren entendía que habían tomado la mejor de las decisiones porque gracias a las recomendaciones de Hange había sido capaz de moverse entre los edificios sin necesidad de encender una fogata… cosa que por lo visto Hannah no había aprendido, y aunque sabía que la muerte de la panadera lo acercaba un pequeño paso a la victoria, también es cierto que por ella lloraba lágrimas sinceras, porque esa chica amable no merecía bajo ninguna circunstancia haber terminado su vida de ese terrible modo.

Justo o no, doloroso o no, detenerse a llorar su muerte sería un grave error.

Enjugando las lágrimas de sus ojos el castaño cerró los ojos de la muchacha, se puso en pie, desamarró las cuerdas de las manos y los pies de Hannah para guardarlas en su propia mochila – todas las posesiones de la chica debían haber sido tomadas por sus asesinos – y asomó discretamente por la ventana del lugar para cerciorarse de que nadie más estuviese cerca; después de eso salió del lugar lo más rápido que le era posible con absoluto cuidado de no generar un ruido innecesario que le condenase a una muerte temprana.

Mientras caminaba Eren se obligó a recordar lo que le ayudaría a sobrevivir y, así como así su cerebro le suministró la importancia de buscar los equipos de comunicación.

 _Los instructores explicaron que 18 equipos de comunicación serían ocultados en los diferentes edificios principales de Trost… ahora ¿cuáles son esos edificios? ¿En qué edificio de todos ellos debería de comenzar mi búsqueda?_

Y, como queriendo brindarle una respuesta, el maullido de un gato – que por cierto casi le hizo pegar un brinco – llamó su atención hacia su flanco derecho, donde un edificio de fácil 35 metros de altura se alzaba imponente por sobre el resto de las ruinas de la ciudad.

 _Ese debe ser el gran almacén militar del que nos habló Hange… ¡pero espera! Un almacén militar podría ser considerado uno de los "edificios principales de la ciudad" ¿Verdad? Bueno, supongo que sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo._

Y con eso en mente dirigió sus pasos hacia el gran edificio.

…SNK…

Chad: Sin duda una lo que va de la noche ha resultado un espectáculo de gran intensidad. Por un lado se han comenzado ya a formar equipos y por el otro Hannah del Distrito 12 ha muerto precisamente a manos de la alianza formada por Gabriela del Distrito 3, Keneau del Distrito 4 y Frances del Distrito 10; con su muerte suman ya 7 los tributos que han perdido su vida en las primeras horas de competencia.

Johan: Lo que le pasó a esa niña fue una desagradable combinación de mala suerte y malas decisiones. Encender un fuego por la noche siempre conlleva sus riesgos pero ella buscó un sitio discreto, su infortunio fue que ellos estaban cerca.

Chad: Lo que me llama la atención aquí es que esos chicos no se limitaron a matar a la tierna Hannah. Como mujer que eres ¿tienes alguna opinión al respecto, Nina?

Nina: Desde que pones el primer pie en el territorio de Trost la lucha por sobrevivir comienza y por ende tu adrenalina al límite, lo que te hace hacer cosas que piensas que no podrías hacer en cualquier otro tipo de circunstancia. Es triste, pero a este tipo de cosas te expones cuando participas en los juegos de Trost.

Chad: El suceso no es algo fuera de lo normal entonces (voltea hacia Johan ignorando el disgusto en el rostro de Nina). Ahora ¿qué piensan ustedes de la alianza formada por Gabriela, Keneau y Frances? ¿Creen que el futuro ganador de los septuagésimo cuartos juegos de Trost puede ser uno de esos tres?

Johan: Chad, no sé si tú y yo hemos estado viendo los mismos juegos pero lo que hay entre esos tres no es una alianza.

Chad: ¿Lo dices porque Keneau tomó el mando?

Johan: Precisamente por eso. Ellas están a sus órdenes y eso es algo que Keneau puede utilizar a su completo favor.

(Nina comienza a reír con poco control, llamando así la atención de sus compañeros en la mesa)

Chad: ¿Acaso Johan ha dicho algo gracioso, Nina?

Nina: No puedo creerlo ¡hombres! Es que a veces son tan ciegos que… (Comienza a reír nuevamente).

Chad: Nina, cariño ¿serías tan amable de explicarte a ti misma?

Nina: Está bien, supongo que debo hacerlo (intenta ahogar una risa). Ok, paso a paso: Keneau está lejos de ser el líder de ese grupo. Puede que sea él el que tome las decisiones pero eso es sólo porque Gabriela le ha dicho que lo haga, y él siendo el corto de visión que es no se da cuenta que Frances está completamente sometida a la voluntad de Gabriela y que esa presidiaria sólo le está haciendo creer que tiene el control del grupo para que haga el trabajo pesado por ellas y les dé así la oportunidad de acuchillarlo libremente por la espalda.

Chad: Vaya… creo que realmente tú y yo no coincidimos en esa opinión, hermosa Nina.

Nina: El tiempo me dará la razón pero mientras para Gabriela llega el momento de actuar supongo que podemos seguirnos divirtiendo con el show.

Chad: Supongo que sí, ahora, cambiando de tema ¿qué opinan del resto de los tributos que han sobrevivido hasta ahora?

Nina: Personalmente me han sorprendido. Barthole tiene una habilidad envidiable y un gran instinto de supervivencia y Anie por su parte ¿qué puedo decir? La chica es fabulosa: fuerte, determinada y con una habilidad que muchos aquí podríamos envidiar.

Johan: Sí, los del 1 son fuertes pero yo personalmente no quisiera descartar a los demás, tan sólo veamos Vigo y Sasha, creo que resultó evidente para todos nosotros que sus habilidades como cazadores van a dar de qué hablar y si bien Sasha no parece tener la misma sed de sangre de su compañero eso no quiere decir que no tenga la misma habilidad.

Nina: También está Reiner que tiene una determinación realmente fuerte de volver a su hogar.

Chad: Sabes, no sé porqué pero cundo mencionan las palabras "volver" o "determinación" no puedo evitar pensar en Eren Jaeger ¿a alguno de ustedes les sucede lo mismo?

Johan: Sí, personalmente a mí me sucede. Ya lo dije antes pero la habilidad no lo es todo y si algo ha demostrado Eren es que su determinación de sobrevivir es algo digno de mención.

Chad: Eso ha querido demostrar pero ¿tiene su idea de volver a casa coherencia con lo que pasó con esa chica Hannah?

Nina: ¿Hablas de que dudó para matarla él mismo?

Chad: Sí, justo de eso… eso y también su reacción al encontrar su cadáver. No es la primera vez que notamos a tributos encariñarse entre sí pero ese estallido de ira honestamente parece algo fuera de lugar cuando debería haberse alegrado de que haya un jugador menos en competencia.

Nina: Perdón por decirlo pero te estás quedando corto de visión.

Chad: ¿Y por qué sería eso?

Johan: Bueno, desde mi experiencia puedo decir lo siguiente: Cuando eres seleccionado para los juegos eso es un golpe fuerte, algo que no esperas, así como tampoco esperas a la persona que será tu compañera; desde que sales de tu hogar el acompañante de tu distrito se convierte el alguien sumamente importante para ti y aún si no se hablan durante el viaje es inevitable intercambiar miradas cómplices o buscar en su presencia algo de consuelo; aunque sabes que al final no sobrevivirás si esa persona sobrevive, pasas todo el tiempo esperando que sea alguien más quien se encargue de ella precisamente para no tener que hacerlo tú.

Nina: Al final de cuentas la muerte de Hannah le convino a Eren: por un lado fue eliminada parte de su competencia dejándolo así con el apoyo total de su distrito y por otro la forma en que murió le dio a él el aliciente de la venganza, el cual puede ser una motivación poderosa en el momento de pelear. Además, ha tenido varias oportunidades de tomar decisiones estúpidas y que hasta ahora no lo haya hecho habla bien de él.

Chad: Y bueno, ya mencionamos varias veces a Gabriela en esta conversación pero ¿qué hay de su pareja del Distrito 3? ¿Deberíamos pasar a Levi a segundo plano en el análisis de la competencia?

(Johan y Nina niegan con la cabeza).

Johan: Es verdad que al aislarse de los grupos Levi no ha tenido la oportunidad de brillar para las cámaras pero no seré yo quien subestime lo que puede hacer después de las habilidades que demostró en la fase de entrenamiento.

Nina: Y no sé si es por su experiencia como ladrón o por estar acostumbrado a lo laberíntico de la ciudad subterránea pero la forma en la que se ha movido en la obscuridad de la noche es… no sé, sólo me alegro de no haber sido su contrincante este año.

Chad: Y sobre los tributos del 5…

Johan: Marco se metió en un grave aprieto al comprometerse a proteger a esa niña. Al final ni él ni ella tienen lo que se necesita para ganar los juegos y al tratar de cuidarse uno al otro sólo van a conseguir romper el corazón de sus respectivas familias.

Chad: Muchos consideran que el compromiso de Marco de proteger a la pequeña Carmen es todo un rasgo de caballerosidad.

Johan: No hay sitio para la "caballerosidad" en los juegos de Trost. Los patrocinadores sin duda van a jugarles a favor pero en una confrontación directa nadie va a darte un indulto por ser gentil y la decisión de proteger a otro en una competencia como esta es simple y sencillamente estúpida.

Chad: Puntos de vista realmente interesantes. Ahora seguimos con el resto de nuestros tributos…

…

Le bastó poner el primer pie al interior del almacén para entender que el sitio podría convertirse en una trampa mortal en cualquier momento: paredes gruesas, obscuridad casi total que sólo el material luminiscente que cubría parte de los pilares parecía atenuar y ruinosas puertas de acceso de más de tres metros de altura; como si eso fuera poco cachivaches de todo tipo cubrían el piso haciendo que caminar en el interior fuese una actividad parecida a la de pasear sobre un ruidoso campo minado.

Ese lugar tenía una vibra extraña que hacía que Eren odiara la idea de entrar en él… pero no tenía otra opción.

Guiado por nada más que por su propio coraje, el chico entró al lugar con pasos lentos y lo más sigilosos posibles, buscando prácticamente a tientas cualquier cosa que se pareciese a un dispositivo de comunicaciones, después de una rápida inspección al lugar descubrió que ahí no había nada que pudiese resultarle útil, sin embargo cerca de él había lo que parecía la entrada a una gran escalera…

 _¡Un momento!_

La alarma se encendió en el cerebro de Eren, quien rápidamente sacó de su mochila el plano del edificio que acompañaba al equipo de supervivencia y utilizó la escasa luz despedida por las paredes del edificio para intentar apreciar sus detalles.

…

Chad: Miren eso, parece que también Eren lo descifró.

Nina: Entender que el plano del almacén militar muestra la ubicación de los equipos de maniobras tridimensionales y los dispositivo de comunicación es una parte fundamental del juego, pero aún depende de Eren si puede acceder a ellos de manera segura.

Chad: ¿Lo dices porque ya hay alguien más en el edificio?

Johan: En la forma en que se desarrollan las cosas es inevitable que se encuentren, pero si he de ser honesto tengo curiosidad respecto a cómo será ese encuentro.

…

Si las marcas del plano eran lo que Eren pensaba que debían ser entonces puede que tuviese una oportunidad y, con esa idea en mente, buscó a tientas por todas las paredes las puertas que buscaba.

Las encontró derrumbadas y tropezó cayendo al piso con moderado ruido.

Eren maldijo en voz baja y frotó su piel dolorida para asegurarse que no había heridas de las que preocuparse, después hecho un último vistazo a la puerta de entrada – por la cual comenzaban a filtrarse ya las primeras luces del día – y se deslizó prácticamente a gatas hacia el piso superior del almacén a través de las amplias escaleras que en la obscuridad bien podían resultar auténticas trampas mortales.

¿Cuántas escaleras subió? Honestamente demasiadas para cuando calculó que apenas llegaba al primer piso pero encontrar los equipos de comunicación era algo que debía hacerse y por eso Eren continuó su camino sin prestar atención a lo ridículo que se sentía subiendo así.

Una eternidad después consiguió llegar al último nivel y, entrecerrando los ojos a causa de la luz de sol que se filtraba por el techo parcialmente demolido, soltó el aliento que había estado conteniendo en los niveles inferiores por temor a que las paredes rebotaran el sonido.

Bien – sacó nuevamente su plano del edificio – de acuerdo a esto el equipo debe estar en…

¿Y qué fue lo que lo hizo moverse del sitio que ocupaba? No fue una razón racional y tampoco fue un presentimiento, más bien fue un sonido… un sonido que en perspectiva no debió impresionarlo pero que activó su instinto de supervivencia y, así y sólo así, se movió a un lado justo a tiempo para esquivar el golpe en el estómago que estaba por llegarle.

Y claro, como llegaba ya por él otro puño retrocedió con un movimiento rápido que sin embargo lo hizo quedar prácticamente a un paso de la puerta de acceso.

-Así que no eres tan lento mocoso.

Y esa voz dura envió un escalofrío por su columna vertebral que le hizo perder absolutamente toda la poca serenidad que conservaba después de haber puesto el primer pie dentro del edificio.

-Levi…

-Esas cosas que traes ahí ¡dámelas ahora!

Por supuesto en perspectiva esa declaración no debió sorprender a Eren del modo en que lo hizo dado que los antecedentes conocidos de Levi eran los de un ladrón y también la naturaleza competitiva de los juegos, sin embargo, algo en la forma en que se estaba comportando sí que provocó una punzada en el corazón del de ojos verdes.

-Levi…

-¿Es qué no escuchaste lo que dije, mocoso?

Hablando así el de pelo negro intentó lanzarse nuevamente contra el Cataño, y aunque el chico no era un cobarde de ninguna manera sabía perfectamente que no ganaría nada luchando contra alguien tan habilidoso como Levi, por lo que sin pensar dos veces en lo que hacía corrió hacia afuera de la habitación, aunque claro, Levi era tan rápido que casi de inmediato sintió como lo derribaba peligrosamente cerca de la escalera.

-¿No has entendido que me des tu mochila, mocoso? – dijo el mayor tratando de arrancarla de sus hombros mientras aún estaba en el piso.

-Quítamela si puedes – lo desafió el chico girándose y casi tirando al mayor con una efectiva patada a los talones.

-Te gusta hacer las cosas difíciles.

-Nunca cedo sin una pelea – pero al tratar de ponerse en pie fue derribado eficazmente por una llave aplicada por las piernas de Levi, quien logró volcarlo al piso e inmovilizarlo con las piernas para sujetar los tirantes de la mochila con sus manos.

Y sin embargo para Levi algo sucedió en ese momento.

Su plan original era al más puro estilo del de sus días en la ciudad subterránea: tomar a Eren desprevenido, noquearlo con un golpe eficaz y huir del lugar con lo que sea que el mocoso tuviera consigo logrando así una ventaja competitiva al acceder a los equipos de comunicación escondidos…

Sin embargo, al tratar de defender la mochila Eren tiró con fuerza y gracias a ese impulso sus rostros quedaron muy, muy cerca, apenas a unos cuantos centímetros uno del otro.

-Eres un mocoso de mierda – sentenció Levi y su aliento dibujó cosquillas sobre la piel del de ojos verdes.

-Y tú un ladrón descarado – respondió Eren tratando de no reflejar en su tono de voz la admiración que el otro despertaba en él.

Y ya se preparaban para hacer otro movimiento uno contra el otro cuando un grito venido de los niveles inferiores captó toda su atención.

-¿Qué… qué fue eso? – preguntó Eren con voz temblorosa.

-Alguien que huye despavorido y gritando a todo pulmón – respondió Levi con voz seca.

Y dado el cambio de la situación no quedó otra opción para ambos que dejarse en paz el uno al otro y bajar corriendo al pie de la escalera – o mejor dicho Levi corrió mientras Eren trastabillaba – donde apreciaron de primera mano como la mujer llamada Alisa era capturada por un ser de forma humanoide, con extremidades gruesas, cabeza grande y movimientos torpes…

Tanto Levi como Eren habían visto ya a criaturas como esas en el pasado a través de las pantallas en las que se proyectaban los Juegos, sin embargo, para ambos fue la primera vez de estar tan cerca de un verdadero titán.


End file.
